<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by ayngi001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065457">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayngi001/pseuds/ayngi001'>ayngi001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst (?), Elite Jimin and Taehyung, Eunuch Kim Seokjin, F/M, Inspired by Daechwita (Agust D), King Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Might add more tags later, Prince Jungkook, Romance, Royalty, Short tempered yoongi, but sometimes patient, hard on the outside but soft inside, some violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayngi001/pseuds/ayngi001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Min Yoongi, heir of the Min clan — most powerful and successful family to ever reign Korea in the Joseon era. Living his prince life was easy, being smart, handsome, charismatic and kind, he’s very well loved by his parents and their people. He’s been known as the perfect prince, but will this be tarnished when he becomes the cruel king the kingdom has never expected along with the secrets he’s been trying to keep to save his own grace?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jieun | IU/Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Perfect Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters, places and events mentioned in this story are fictional. I am not an expert in Korean history and in writing, as well. This is just a product of my thoughts regarding daechwita and suga x iu collaboration since I’ve been thinking of the outcome in pairing suga and iu together and at the same time can’t get the king out of my head. I don’t actually have a concrete plot and might just spew my thoughts and arrange them regarding to my liking and imagination to somehow make a decent story. I can’t promise for a very good one, but I’ll at least try my best!</p><p>This will also focus more on Yoongi and Jieun, so please don’t expect that much appearances/interactions from other members. Tho they will surely be here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kingdom rejoiced as soon as the news of the birth of the new prince fled across the land. The firstborn of the great King Jihoo is now here, the one who will be next in line for the Min Dynasty — the future king, Prince Min Yoongi.</p><p>Growing up in the palace, being a normal boy would be too difficult. Always surrounded by the guards and palace maids he has to follow all the rules and conduct appropriate to that of a prince. But he is no normal boy, for he is the prince who gets anything that he likes and charms his way out of trouble. Added by his fluffy rosy cheeks, golden hair and very sweet smile, no one could resist to ever say no.</p><p>Charismatic, kind, and ever so handsome Prince Yoongi, along with his younger brother Prince Jungkook who is also known for the same traits, are very much known in the palace and their border lands as the ‘Perfect Princes of the Min Clan’. Almost perfect in all aspects, these two brothers might be having the bests of the world, but one problem seems to be shared too between them that they both cannot resolve — women. As much as they are known to be good princes, words also spread about them being too charming that “women can’t help but fall in love”. Forbidden as it should be, the brothers, especially the eldest, chat and link with women in the palace grounds freely as no one knows better than to stop a spoiled prince from his crazy antics. <br/><br/></p><p>“I must be crazy, but I would give everything just to spend a night with Prince Yoongi”, a palace maid speaks as she hangs the linen on the clothesline along with two more maids. “I could quit being a palace maid and leave the palace if he wants me to after him romancing me all night.”</p><p>“Stop that nonsense Hayeon, he might hear you and you’ll just see yourself being thrown out of the palace after him using you for all his needs” Hayoung, another palace maid said in a low voice. “You know his reputation, no one knows outside but inside the palace, we are all aware that he throws the women he used out of the palace once he’s done with them and makes them move to a far place. Do you really want that to happen to you, too?”</p><p>”I told you, I must be crazy. I’m willing to give everything up just to be with him, even a night would be enough. You know how I’ve been in love with him since I first saw him when I started training to become a maid here, right?” - Hayeon</p><p>The other maid, Jieun, continues to hang the bedsheets neatly while listening to her friends argue about the prince. “Jieun, aren’t you gonna support me against Hayoung?”</p><p>”You’ve always said how you’re crazily in love with the prince, Hayeon. But I didn’t expect you to be this crazy” she jokes. “Hey, stop that first and let’s finish hanging these cloths now. It’s getting dark already.”</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>Yoongi spends most of his days studying, attending meetings, trainings for self defense, horseback riding, archery, and everything else that a prince needs to be skilled for to be prepared for his future as next in line to the throne. <em>Good thing that I’m a genius</em>, he thought to himself as his trainer praises him again for being really skilled in horseback riding.</p><p>“I’ve been doing this since I’m a kid, don’t act too surprised Eunuch Kim”, the prince humbly says to his guardian and trainer since he was a little kid. “But my prince, you’ve been very good since you were a kid. I’m just happy to see how you still improve despite training for a long time. You’re also mastering the other skills I’ve been teaching you, maybe I’m just too happy that-”</p><p>”We are done for today, right?”, the prince sheepishly cuts and asks. “I think yes, Your Majesty.” “Alright, I’ll be heading to my room then. I think I got too tired from all the activities today. Thanks Eunuch Kim, bye!” the prince says as he jogs towards his quarters in the palace.</p><p>Ever since he turned 20, the King gave him the right to live in his own residence a little distant from the main one where he grew up in. The main palace is the biggest one where his parents, the king and queen, reside along with his little brother Jungkook. Jungkook will be given access to his own palace too once he turns 20, as well.</p><p>Here, he has his own guards and maids to serve him (which are all loyal) which gave him more freedom to do his activities in any way and time that he wants to. No one tells the Queen, his mother, of all the things he’s been doing in this palace even though she asked everyone to look after him and make sure that he’ll make no trouble. She also strictly told him to behave well and be a good boy. <em>Well,</em> <em>I’m still her favorite no matter what, </em>the mama’s boy in the prince thought.</p><p>As he reached his room, his favorite eunuch Seokjin is seen waiting for him with a smile on his face. “How’s your day Yoongi-ya?” he greeted. “The usual, tiring but fun. You should’ve joined me and Jungkook for the archery training tho <em>hyung</em>.” </p><p>They have been together since they were kids and Seokjin, aside from Jungkook, must be Yoongi’s most trusted person. He’s also the son of his second favorite person in the palace (next to his parents), Eunuch Kim, which makes him his third favorite person. <br/><br/>“I got a little busy preparing things on your room, I also had the house cleaned up until before you get home.”  “Yah, this house is too shiny already with all the cleaning everyday. Take a break hyung, go out with other people sometimes since Eunuch Kim expects you to marry soon too.”  “Come on Yoongi, don’t mention such things here. They hurt my poor ears” the elder says as he shakes his head while making a sour face. “Go ahead and just eat your dinner, I had the maids prepare them for you already. I had my meal earlier since I’ll be sleeping early too, don’t want to disturb you for later” he winks and leaves the prince smiling.</p><p>Yoongi took little time to eat his meal and immediately sent his maids to their quarters after declaring that he’ll be sleeping already. Upon entering his room, a smirk leaves out the prince’s lips after seeing the figure standing beside his bed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Little Flaw Won’t Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe the stairs in the palace are a little too slippery. Dangerous, ay?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of the next day seems no different from the usual mornings in the palace. Yoongi eats his breakfast as Seokjin approaches him to give him a set of clothes. “The queen sent this this morning, she said you can wear them to sleep so you’ll be comfortable. Ayy still the baby aren’t we Yoongi-ya.”</p><p>”Good morning to you, too, hyung.” Seokjin smiles at the rather sleepy prince. “Seems like you had a busy night. Don’t be too passionate even during the nighttime Yoongi.” the elder said with emphasis on the last sentence. “You are too busy that you still can’t stop <em>grinding</em> til it’s dawn.”</p><p>”What makes you busy until dawn Yoongi hyung? Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping then?” Jungkook chimed in without notice, Seokjin bowed at the prince’s arrival. “Good morning Seokjin hyung!”</p><p>”Good morning to me, too”, Yoongi chirped. “I’m too busy doing <em>my things</em> Jungkookie”  “Your things? Like what?”, the younger’s brows creased even more at what his hyung said. “Your brother’s too eager at studying he stays up until the crack of dawn” Seokjin says as he looks at the eldest prince with menace. “Yeah I’ve been doing that.”</p><p>”But you’re studying all day hyung, aren’t you tired?” concern shows up at the younger prince’s eyes as he looks at his tired hyung. “Come on Jungkook, I don’t think the prince will get tired of <em>doing what he loves the most</em>”, Seokjin answered again. Jungkook looked at Yoongi with a slight pout as he’s still not getting it, “you <em>love</em> studying? Hyung we all know none of us loves that, we’re just lucky to be smart so we got no problems with that.”</p><p>Seokjin stifles a laugh as the eldest remains quiet with all of his brother’s banters about his <em>night schedule</em>. “Kook, I think your brother is still a little sleepy to respond. But to answer your question, yes, your brother hates studying as much as you do but maybe he finds <em>studying</em> interesting at night that he stays up late until he finds <em>answers</em> to his curiosity about <em>things</em>.”, the eunuch responds as he looks at Yoongi who starts to glare at him while he’s still trying to stop himself from laughing.</p><p>”Oh, okay! Wow, I didn’t know there’s a side of hyung that is too curious you’ll even trade sleep with studying. Anyway, I have to go now. I just want to see hyungnim before my class. I love you!”, the younger waves goodbye as he steps out of his brother’s palace. “I love you, too.” Yoongi responds before his brother fully closes the door, earning him a wide smile from the latter.</p><p>”What were those things you told Jungkook, hyung?”  “Ah, come on Yoongi-ya. Do you want me to tell him the truth about your <em>late night</em> <em>activities</em>?” The prince pouted, “okay, fine. You win.” The eunuch’s laugh reached out the whole kingdom as he grew more entertained with the prince’s grumpy attitude that morning.</p><p>”Jieun came later last night so we stayed a little later, too.”  “Oh, I guess you spent extra time with Jimin then, huh?”  “Nope, wasn’t feeling that much with Jimin last night. I wanted to see Jieun more but she’s late. I sent Jimin out after two.”</p><p>The eunuch nods his head as the prince talks about what happened the night before. “Even if she’s late I still think you had a great time. I saw her limping this morning tho.”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”She’s having a hard time walking so I decided to ask her what happened, even if I have an idea already. But before I reached her out another maid came to her and asked why she’s having a hard time walking. She said she fell from the stairs last night before going to bed.”</p><p>”Oh.”</p><p>”Yeah Yoongi-ya, oh. I suggest be a little gentler with her next time, I get that you must be too excited but please be more careful. The poor girl has work to do the next day and it must be harder to work with such discomfort.”</p><p>”Yes, hyung.” the elder smiles at the young prince before bidding his goodbye. As he reaches the door to the room, he looks back once again and mutters “I saw Jiminie limping too. Come on Yoongi-ya, don’t be too energetic at night. You’re supposed to have energy during the day.” </p><p>He’s laughing at the younger’s pout growing more, “they can’t be <em>slipping on the palace stairs</em> <em>almost everyday</em> or else we’ll have to find new cleaners since they seem incapable of cleaning well, keeping the stairs too slippery is dangerous for you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No One Should Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A perfect person always keeps secrets that hinders the likes of him becoming imperfect from the crowd’s eyes. Without him knowing, the secret has its own secrets, too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The preface seems to be longer than expected, I think I’m enjoying Prince Yoongi too much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi finished up his meal after Seokjin left him alone in his room. He started to do his daily schedule and when night came, he decided to go straight home and head to his room first to rest. While looking at the ceiling from his bed, he can’t help but imagine the things that Seokjin has told Jungkook <em>that he likes to do the most</em>. </p><p>He can’t help but smile thinking about last night’s happenings, how he sees the faces of the two persons he spent the night with while they are being pleasured by the prince himself. Jieun and Jimin both have pretty faces, but becomes prettier when they are under the prince’s <em>magic.</em> </p><p>His thoughts got cut off by the knock on the door, announcing that his dinner will be served in his room now. “<em>Get a hold of yourself Min Yoongi”, </em>he told himself as he springs up from bed before letting the maids inside the room.</p><p>But as soon as the doors opened, he already caught a glimpse of the beautiful face he’s been imagining seconds ago. Jieun, along with the other maids, brought his food one by one and served them on the table across his bed. He likes eating in his room more every time he’s in his palace than when he stays at the main house, where they eat in a proper dining area as a family.</p><p>After spacing out while looking at Jieun, he caught one maid stealing glances at him — but why does it seem more like a seductive look than just a curious one?, Yoongi thought. He smirked at the maid which made her gasp and her face turned red, much to the prince’s satisfaction. He’s about to talk to her when a voice spoke, “let’s go Hayeon”, it was Jieun as she tugs on the other woman out of his room. They left without even glancing back at the prince and Yoongi went to the table to start his dinner.</p><p>————————————————————————————</p><p>“What were you doing back there?” Jieun chastised Hayeon after they went out of the eldest prince’s room. “I was just looking at the prince! I was admiring his majesty’s beauty and grace.”  “Admiring? More like devouring him on your head”, Hayoung chimes in rolling her eyes at her friend who does not even give her a glance.</p><p>”Well, that would be good too. You know how much I want him.”  “Shh! Hayeon, someone might hear you!”  “Hayoung-ah, everyone knows here how much I like the prince. It’s actually a good thing if the prince himself hears it, I might get a chance to even become a consort.”</p><p>”I thought one night would be enough for you?” Jieun speaks after her long silence. Hayeon faces her again “Jieun-ah, one night is a dream. But imagine, if I would be a royal consort a lot of things in my life would change. Not only me, my family too, and I can even add you two on the list of people who’ll benefit! I dream of him everyday, yes, but I also want to be out of this life. Also, wouldn’t it be great to have him more than once without the fear of being thrown away if he’s done with me?”</p><p>Jieun did not respond to her friend’s words as the last sentence struck her. <em>Wouldn’t it be great to have him without the fear of being thrown away after he’s done with you?</em></p><p>No one knows about her relationship with the prince, if it even would actually be called a relationship. She wants to tell her friends, but it would not only hurt Hayeon, but it will also be a big risk for her and Yoongi.</p><p>Everyone in the palace might seem to not care much about the prince’s antics, but everyone clearly knows that it is illegal and should actually be forbidden. The prince can have consorts if he wants to marry a palace maid, but to have them just for his own satisfaction might be another case. Adding the fact that he <em>literally</em> throws them away after he’s done. </p><p><em>At least he’s giving them money to start anew.</em> Jieun brushes off the thought as it does not help at all. The three of them continued to walk away from the palace and continued walking to head onto their place to have their own dinner.</p><p>“Jieun-ah, I just remembered. Have you had your foot checked? You were limping since morning, seems like the fall was very bad.” - Hayeon</p><p>She smiled genuinely at her friend’s concern, “No need for that, I’m feeling all better now since I applied some ice on it this afternoon. It will be back to normal tomorrow after I rest.” They passed by Eunuch Seokjin who was heading to the palace to check on the prince. The two seems to not notice.</p><p>Then, she remembered that there’s actually someone who knows about their relationship.</p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>It was midnight, all lights are out in the palace except for some torches around to still give a little brightness to the place. Jieun was heading to the palace being very careful not to encounter any roving guards or make a noise that can attract anyone’s attention.</p><p>When she reached the front door, she looked behind her to check if no one really is around — just to be very very safe. Seeing that no once saw her, she opened one door and quietly closed it, too. She did not bother locking for that would be Seokjin’s job for later. She knew that the prince instructs him about the arrangements needed to keep their secret meetings safe.</p><p>She headed straight to a very familiar room, whom she visits almost every night for a while now. The prince makes sure that none of his guards and maids are inside every night so her strides are very confident knowing that no one will be catching her once she made it past the palace’s front doors.</p><p>As she reached the royalty’s room, she knocked three times to aware him of her presence. This is to make sure that no one else is inside aside from the majesty, and also to avoid catching the prince in action while he’s doing <em>it </em>with <em>other people.</em></p><p>Yoongi wearing his sleeping gown opened the doors himself, crutching into the maid’s waist and immediately tugging her inside along with him. He managed to close the doors which was beyond Jieun’s concern for her thoughts are everywhere now since the prince started kissing her neck and face all over. </p><p>“Yoongi, you seem to miss me that much, huh.” She kids while holding the other’s face to stop him from what he’s doing. “Yeah, I think I do.” He tries to kiss her again but her grip on his face tightens which squishes his cheeks a little causing her to snicker. “Jieun-ah, let me kiss you already.” He tugs on her waist more which lessens the space between them, but she won’t let go of his face, squishing it more making his lips pout.</p><p>She now laughs at the prince’s face, partnered with a forming glare from his getting impatient mood. “Why are you so cute my prince? I really like it when you’re getting impatient.” She teases him more.</p><p>The prince then uses his other hand to remove her hands from his face, now showing a more serious face. “Don’t make me mad Jieun-ah.”  “I’m not, I just like teasing you.” She puts one arm on the noble’s neck and puts her face closer. </p><p>“Why do people say you’re a very patient man when things like this can get you mad in an instant.” She then proceeds to kiss him in which Yoongi answered agressively, along with his hands slowly getting onto the ribbon of her clothes untying them gently. </p><p>He then held her bottom and lifted her up to carry her. Jieun wrapped her legs on his waist and tightened her arms around his neck. She can feel the bulge the prince’s been hiding in his white robe, grinding in it a little which made him moan in pleasure.</p><p>They reached his bed wherein he laid them both while still kissing her. He then ended the kiss and reached for her neck, kissing it gently aware that he can’t leave any mark to avoid suspicions. He then continues kissing downwards toward her chest but Jieun stops him again which makes him growl in irritation. “What is it now?”</p><p>”I... I don’t want to do it tonight.”  </p><p>“What?!”  </p><p>Jieun starts to sit which causes Yoongi to straighten up from his current position. His brows almost become one in which the former reaches out to massage and calm him down a bit. “Last night was too much for me, I even limped a little all day because of that. Good thing it rained a little yesterday so I have an excuse of slipping from the stairs whenever they asked.”</p><p>Yoongi’s face still shows irritation and disappointment, followed by the lines “Jimin said he also limped all day, but still accepted me inside him.” She was a little disappointed with his response but can’t help it.</p><p>“Then go ask him to come back and do your thing with you again. Since he has the choice of doing nothing else the next day but rest just like you anyway, Your Majesty.” She responds emphasizing the last words, and start to fix her clothes subtly indicating that she’ll be leaving. </p><p>She then stood up and heads to the door when Yoongi catches her arm to stop her. “Fine, but don’t leave. You’ll be staying with me tonight.” She tugs her arm to remove it from his grasp, then continues to walk away while saying “I said I don’t want to do it. I can’t.”</p><p>Prince Yoongi took only three steps to be in front of her catching her waist this time. “I know I’ve been gentler these past weeks on you, but may I remind you that I’m still in command here. If I say you’ll stay here tonight, <em>you should say yes</em>.”</p><p>His hold on her waist became tighter, which made Jieun’s inside crumble a lot. She may not show it, but her fear from the prince still lingers and will never go away anytime soon. Maybe she grew too comfortable with him after he showed her a little gentleness the past weeks. Now, he reminds her that he’s still above her and she should follow. <em>Maybe she became too confident about herself.</em></p><p><em>“</em>I-I’m sorry my prince. I shouldn’t have been too haughty.” she responds while bowing her head, avoiding eye contact. Tears start to form in her eyes as the fear keeps crawling back, even if she shoo them away. She knows the prince won’t hurt her <em>yet</em> at this point, she’s sure with that at least.</p><p>Yoongi’s face turned calm after hearing her apology, then proceeds to hug her. “Don’t worry, we won’t be doing anything anymore. I just want you to sleep beside me.” He started caressing her hair which also calmed Jieun a little more. Anger gone, he became the gentle prince once again and started guiding her to his bed. He sat her down while he kneeled on one knee in front of her.</p><p>“I promise nothing will happen tonight, we’ll just lay down and sleep. Okay?” Jieun nodded at his words for she knows well that she has no other choice neither. Yoongi smiled at her and kissed her forehead, then stood up and arranged his somehow disheveled clothing. “Let’s sleep then.”</p><p>They both lay down on the prince’s bed, which she can say is very much more comfortable than the ones they’re using in their quarters. Adding the fact that she’s beside the prince who’s hugging her, the heat from his body adds to the warmth she’s feeling which is a need in this season of almost winter. <em>Maybe that’s also why the prince engages too much in intercourse these days, he needs more heat, too.</em></p><p>She giggles at this thoughts which catches Yoongi’s attention.</p><p>“What’s funny?” </p><p>Her eyes widened as she thought the prince is already sleeping. She slowly raises her head to see the prince raising a brow on her while looking down to see her face. She shook her head fast.  “N-nothing m-my prince. I just reminisced a time when Hayoung-ie slipped on the river while we’re washing your clothes, I can’t help but still laugh at that moment every time I remember.”</p><p>He seemed convinced with her alibi or maybe was too tired to argue anymore, sleepiness growing more evident in his eyes as it slowly closes until he fell asleep. <em>That was close. </em>Jieun can’t help but smile at the view of the prince’s handsome face looking so peaceful as his sleep deepens. </p><p>She moved a little to reach his face and plant a swift kiss on his lips, which earned her a little pur from the man. She really admires all of his features as they are <em>too good</em>, but his lips might be a favorite of them all. She giggles again at the naughtiness arising on her, in which the prince in turn tightens his hug on her. </p><p>With his sleepy voice, “Sleep now Jieun-ah, we have to wake up early so you can go back to your house safely.” <em>Safely, meaning no one should catch her coming out of the palace and know that she did not stay on her house the night before.</em></p><p>She nodded and reached out to steal a kiss from him again, which made him smile a little. “Yes, my prince. Good night.” <em>I love you.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars.</p><p>Anyways, a jealous brat is the worst brat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jieun rose from Yoongi’s bed soon as he fell asleep deeply. She arranged her clothes, a little crumpled by the prince’s actions earlier, and proceeded to leave the room. </p><p>She never slept in his chamber, not even once, for she’s still afraid that someone might catch them and even if Yoongi seems to care for her, she has no assurance that he would really care if time comes she’ll be exiled for their wrong-doings.</p><p>She reached the back door and went out as quiet as she could, leaving no traces of someone using the door that’s supposed to be used only for emergencies. She <em>safely</em> went home before dawn, giving her little time to rest before starting another day of work in the palace. And so she slept until the morning call rang to her ears and her friends coming to wake her up.</p><p>Another day starts.</p><p>——————————————————————————————————</p><p>“Here’s your tea, Master Jimin.” A house maid served him some hot tea after breakfast. His father sent him medicinal tea after knowing about him limping the other day <em>after falling from the stairs</em>. He drank the bitter tea which somehow refreshed him too, then proceeded to leave the house and go to his study room to start his lessons. </p><p>Jimin was almost done when his best friends, Kim Taehyung and prince Jungkook, came to his house. They were carrying their bow and arrow and are grinning widely as they approach him.</p><p>”I’m not in the mood”, Jimin initially spats even before one of them asks him to play. “Who said we’ll ask you?”, Jungkook replied which took him aback.</p><p>Taehyung stiffled a laugh at his betrayed reaction but immediately composed himself, “we will not ask because you’ll have no choice but to join us” he smirked at the elder.</p><p>”I’m studying, go away.”  “But professor Wang is done teaching you today’s lessons, right professor?”  “Well, I guess Master Jimin understood everything already Master Taehyung. He can go now.” </p><p>Jimin pouted at what his teacher responded, which made the two laugh. It is not that he does not want to bond with his best friends, but he wants to keep his energy for something else. <em>Something they should know nothing of.</em></p><p>But knowing that fact, he couldn’t think of any other reason to decline the invitation so he ended up practicing archery with the two — which he enjoyed, no doubt. He loves spending time with them ever since they were kids anyway.</p><p>He got too tired from archery so he decided to spend his remaining time to rest before continuing his rest of the day, which will be spent with the <em>other </em>prince’s presence. It has almost become a daily routine, going to Yoongi’s room after their schedules for the day. He can come freely to his palace anyway, for he is the eldest son of the kingdom’s Chief State Councillor. No one will suspect that they are doing anything aside from him visiting his best friend’s older brother, and his dear <em>hyungnim</em>.</p><p>As he decided that it’s already the right time to go to his place, he prepped himself up to look nicer, as if he doesn’t look best yet with his current look. Jimin told their palace maids that he’ll be going to Yoongi’s palace now, which is nothing new to them as he does that everyday, almost the same time. It was a little odd that he did not sight any maid while going in, but he just brushed it off and continued coming in. He walks straight to his room, in which he has access to, too — him, Taehyung and Jungkook all has, but only he uses them for a special reason.</p><p>But before he can reach the door to open, he heard a moan coming from inside the prince’s room and a groan of an unfamiliar voice which made him stop from his tracks. He does not want to, but he can’t help himself but to peak at the very small space left between the doors of Yoongi’s room. There, he saw Yoongi and a woman, an unfamiliar one, kissing. This made him frozen on his spot, lips partly open from all that he’s seeing. He can only see the woman’s back and her nape that the man holds onto for her to kiss him back as she keeps on punching him and trying to get away from him.</p><p>”<em>Who’s that?”, </em>Jimin whispers to himself as he tries to have a better look on the woman even though he can only have a glimpse of her back from where he is. He might be hurting from seeing Yoongi getting close to another woman, but he chooses not to think about it this time. <em>Not now. </em>For his curiosity is bigger than anything as of the moment. </p><p><em>Yoongi hyung never brings his women into his room. He does not do it here, it’s always on the room at the end of the hallway — so that no one will see, and no one will hear anything. </em>EvenJimin is no exemption, since strictly no one should know <em>what they’re doing</em> behind closed doors.</p><p>Jimin is a little nervous of getting caught but still tries harder into peeking to see more of the woman’s face, in which he did not recognize Yoongi’s stare at him becoming more obvious with the door growing wider apart as well. Yoongi stopped kissing the woman — who tried to run away but he caught immediately, and whispered something to her before walking his way to where Jimin is.</p><p>As he gets nearer, Jimin’s eyes widened as he started to grow more nervous after getting caught by Yoongi himself. From what he has seen earlier, Yoongi seems to be not in the mood and seeing him peeking at his business might make his mood worse, if it’s not yet the worst. But to his surprise, the prince showed him a charming smile, came near him and closed the door after stepping out of the room.</p><p>”What are you doing here Jimin-ah?” It was just a simple question, but Jimin can’t find the right words to say for he’s still nervous after being caught and Yoongi might get mad at him. He also noticed the elder’s swollen lips and sweat all over his forehead, but he can’t seem to say anything about it to him.</p><p>“Oh! I remember already <em>darling</em>. It’s that time already, I got so preoccupied that I forgot about your <em>visit</em>.” Yoongi talks sweetly. “Would it be okay if you’ll just visit me again tomorrow? I think I can’t spend time with you tonight. I have something else to do”, he caressed Jimin’s cheek with one hand while the other holds his waist.</p><p>Jimin’s cheeks heat up at the small actions, them instantly turning red. He slightly nods at what the prince said, knowing that he can’t do anything but agree. It’s always like that and somehow, he thinks he gets used to it already. </p><p>“I’ll leave now hyungnim”, Jimin quietly responds but Yoongi stops him from turning then plants a soft kiss on his lips, which makes him redder. Yoongi smirks at the view, saying “Thank you for understanding Jimin-ah, go home safe okay?” He kissed him on the cheeks once more before letting go.</p><p>Jimin nods again before finally leaving, forgetting all the things he witnessed before Yoongi caught him.</p><p>———————————————————————————————————</p><p>Yoongi’s day has been nothing new, he’s drowning from all the reading he has done for the whole week. He’s tired but he can’t stop studying as his mother will keep pestering him if he’ll ditch his lessons and news will come to her. In short, he has no choice.</p><p>After his calligraphy practice, he decided not to do any sports for today and <em>rest</em> in his palace earlier so he went straight home after his teacher dismissed him. Despite being tired, he seems to be in a good mood since morning, as Seokjin told him. He whistles on his way home while looking around the palace grounds, noticing even the smallest leaf of the highest trees and finds it very beautiful.</p><p>Just as he entered the palace doors, all maids bowed as he pass by them in which he returned with a sweet smile, charming all of them. Walking slowly, he turned his head to the open windows immediately noticing a familiar face not too far. It was Jieun.</p><p>Before a smile formed on his lips, it already turned to a frown as one palace guard approached her and put a bunch of flowers on top of the blankets on the basket she’s holding, showcasing a very bright dimpled smile. Maybe she was doing laundry before he saw her and she will hang those blankets at the back of the palace as she’s already on her way. The guard also tried to help her from carrying the laundry basket but he saw her shaking her head and passing by him as he follow through by gaze. But before she completely went out of his sight, he caught a glimpse of a small smile forming her lips as she looked at the bunch of flowers.</p><p>Yoongi didn’t even realize that his hands are already forming a fist, he called a palace maid and ordered her to call Seokjin, as well as telling everyone to go home already for he will be resting earlier. As soon as Seokjin arrived, the palace were abandoned by every palace maid working there, and he ordered him to look for Jieun and send her to his room immediately.</p><p>Seokjin wants to ask what is happening but decided not to, for he noticed that this might not be a good time to do so. He approached Jieun after seeing her outside once she was done with the laundry, and told her that the prince wants to see her now. She was a little hesitant and afraid of being caught, but the eunuch assured her that no one will see her since all of the workers in Yoongi’s palace are now gone and only him stays inside. He will also take care of anyone who will look for her while she is with the prince.</p><p>Jieun proceeded to the palace, still carefully taking steps before continuing entering until she finally closed the front doors. She did not expect the prince to be waiting by the door which made her jump after seeing him. She smiled once she caught a glance of him, which immediately vanished after reading his expression. </p><p>“Is something wrong, my prince? Did you have a bad day?” she reached for his right cheek but he caught her hand and dragged her all the way to his room. </p><p>He opened the door and let them both in, not minding to close it completely after. Then, he caught her nape and brought her lips to his kissing her. But she was completely not expecting this, Yoongi may be aggressive <em>most of the times</em> but this aggressiveness is not a part of it. He seems mad, but she has no idea why.</p><p>He kept kissing her and tries to open her mouth with his tongue in which she permitted, allowing him access to her. His hands went to her bottom and caressed it, earning a moan from her when he squeezed one cheek. The other is on her waist, going up and down her curves while he continue exploring her mouth with his sinful tongue.</p><p>”Who were you talking to this afternoon?” Yoongi asks as he stops for a while then kisses her again. Jieun can’t even think straight for an answer but still tries to respond with a “hmm?” and continue kissing him too, starting to untie his robe.</p><p>”The flowers... where did you put them?” Yoongi continues asking between kisses, now going down her neck which earns him another moan from the woman. She puts her hand over his hair, holding onto it bringing more pleasure to the prince every time she tugs. It was later that she understood what he was saying, she pushed his head from her neck but Yoongi kisses her lips again holding her nape. She wants to explain.</p><p>She tries to resist but he is too strong, every punch and push seems to be nothing. <em>He’s being like that again.</em> He continued kissing her attempting to open her mouth but she still refuse. Yoongi bit her lip for her to open her mouth where he succeeded, but suddenly stopped. She tried to run away but he caught her and stayed her in her place, facing back to the door. “<em>Don’t move, I’m not done with you yet.</em>” he whispered before heading out of his room, closing the doors behind him.</p><p>Her body shivered with his words causing her to fall from where she’s standing. She didn’t even realize she was shaking for a while already, doesn’t want him to see her being weak again. But she can’t help it now, she’s shaking too much from fear because of him.</p><p><em>But fear for what?</em> She didn’t do anything wrong. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that dimple is illegal ~ (ileeeeeee~gal)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stiff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He is generous to his people, that’s why they love him lots. But what they do not know is that he can be greedy too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw//nonconsensual sex, smut(?)</p><p>I am not that familiar with tags but I’ll just put this just in case. This will not be a hard one, but just to be sure :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her shoulders jumped when she heard the doors shut followed by the prince’s footsteps. Yoongi walks slowly making her anxious waiting for him to reach her. When he reached her, she immediately looked at him wanting to explain the thing that’s making him like this now.</p><p>”He’s my brother. Namjoon is my brother, my prince.”  “So his name is Namjoon... you’ll really go that far to protect him? I expected you making excuses but a brother, hmm, didn’t see that coming.”</p><p>Yoongi held her face gently, his eyes roaming every inch of her face. “Very beautiful, no wonder lots of them wants you, too.” Jieun’s shocked expression can’t be hidden, <em>what does he mean by them?</em> “No one will have you as long as you’re with me”, Yoongi seems to whisper this to himself. <br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to that man as long as I’ll never see him near you again.” he stood up undoing the knot of his robe and pants. Jieun gets an idea of what will happen next and can’t help herself but to tear up a little. <em>Of course, this is the real reason why he called her to his room this early.</em></p><p>He was done untying his pants and took out his member which seems to be hard for a while now. He placed one hand sliding them up and down then walked near her. “Jieun-ah, aaah.”</p><p>Jieun was shocked with what he wants her to do. This is the first time he asked her to do this, never once did he tried doing it with her since the first time something happened between them. She really did not expect this coming.</p><p>Yoongi came nearer, his shaft already in front of her face almost at eye level. “Aaah” Yoongi repeated, motioning her to open her mouth and take him. She tries to shake her head telling him that she does not want to, but his eyes only got darker and motioned himself more in front of her. “Open your mouth. Now.”</p><p>His voice getting deeper scared her which made her open, in which he took advantage as he shoved his cock inside her mouth in an instant. “Wider” he follows as he slides in and out of her. She gags sometimes from the inexperience but Yoongi seems to not mind as he looks so contented, looking up above from the sensation. </p><p>As he continues, Jieun had a brief recall of one of her conversations with Hayeon and Hayoung before.</p><p>
  <em>They were about to eat dinner when Hayeon started talking about the prince again. There will never come a day in which she will never talk about the eldest prince whom she refers to as “the love of her life”. Both her and Hayoung finds it ridiculous for they know the prince will never put his eyes on average maids like them; he has relationships with palace servants but he only picks from those in the higher ranks, mostly the ones who are most beautiful. At least, that’s what they know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”From what I’ve heard, the prince loves to come into his women’s mouth.” This made Hayoung cough from the soup she’s trying to sip, same as Jieun who almost spit her food because of Hayeon’s statement. They may all be inexperienced, but they aren’t dumb. They understood completely what Hayeon is referring to, especially that it is about that prince.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hayeon seems to know every detail about the prince’s preferences, dislikes, how he acts while having sex, and even some mannerisms he has since he was a child. They don’t know where she gets them, but ever since she announced her liking of Prince Yoongi, she has almost become a walking fact book of the prince. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hayeon can’t you even tame your mouth even for times like this? We’re eating for God’s sake.” Hayoung finally recovered. “Also, were are you getting those information? Don’t tell me you’re finally one of his women and you experienced it firsthand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hayeon snickered. ”As if he’ll pick someone of our class. One of the women he slept with is the one sent to the main palace recently, the head of the cooks. Apparently, she tells some stories to her close friend who’s another cook in this household. I overheard them talking in the kitchen, while I am arranging the plates and other utensils. I think the other maids with me heard them too. She says she thinks the prince loves mouth more than the main thing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Looks like she’s telling it to brag, knowing lots of you can hear it.” Jieun buts in while munching her food. “Exactly! She seems to be bragging her experience with the prince, she almost tell everything in detail even saying that the prince is also very gifted in skill and his member.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was Jieun's turn to cough this time but good enough that she’s careful to avoid spitting her food in Hayeon’s face. She turned really red from what she heard but Hayeon seems to not notice. She continues to talk about the prince’s skills on the bed, dreamingly saying “How lucky of her.”</em>
</p><p><em>“</em>So good, Jieun-ah” made her snap from her memory. Yoongi continues doing her thing while tears also continue forming in her eyes. She almost had this thought that maybe she really was a little special, being the first maid to be picked by the prince, and also the only one to not experience using her mouth aside from kissing him. Seems like all of it are her delusions, for she will also be just a toy for him.</p><p>He fastened his pace more holding onto her hair for support. As she feels that he’s near to coming she readied herself to swallow, but it surprised her when he pulled and used his hand until he came, pouring his cum to her clothes instead. She kept looking up at him until he finished and cleaned his hands then went near her again.</p><p>He kept his dick inside his pants and arranged his clothes a little, making her think that maybe, he’s done with her for now. He knelt in front of her and touched her right cheek to wipe her tears, then proceed to kissing her forehead. This made Jieun ease a little, also seeing that the prince’s mood has already changed. </p><p>“You know I really don’t like sharing, don’t you?” She nodded. “So be a good girl and don’t let me see you near that soldier again, okay?” He’s now smiling which really baffles her as to how easily his mood can change from one thing to another.</p><p>He held her arms to help her stand up, holding her waist the instant she regained her posture. He then proceeded to kissing her cheeks down to her neck and sneakily untying her clothes and hair. When he succeeded, he held her bottom to carry her and bring her to his bed. As he lay her down, he can’t help but look at her being all beautiful with her hair all over his silk sheets with her robe all open. Her tear stained eyes hurt him but all of it are washed away by the awe he feels from having her under him now.</p><p>Jieun continues to give in to his majesty’s desires and does not stop him from everything he does to her at the moment. He continues to hold her body until he reached her opening, making her gasp from the pleasure of having his hands move down there. Hayeon really does not lie when she said that the prince is very skillful in bed, for the months of them doing this she has never felt unloved every time they are together. </p><p>She almost screamed when he inserted two fingers, but Yoongi was fast in covering her mouth with his other hand. She seems to be loosing control of herself with all the pleasure he’s giving her at the moment. He plays with her clit as he continues to slide his fingers in and out of her.</p><p>Soon enough, she felt herself coming on the prince’s hands which gained her a smirk from him. He held her thighs with his cum - covered hands pushing them wider apart, preparing her for his entrance. He then took his shaft and entered her fully, Jieun having herself try her best to suppress her moans and screams. He covered her body with his while continuing to go in and out, and kisses her lips in the gentlest way possible. </p><p>Maybe, it would take her a lifetime to know how this man can be the most aggressive yet the most gentle as well. He’s very surprising at times and you’ll really never know what comes to his mind next. <em>How lucky of her,</em> she remembers Hayeon’s past words for the women Yoongi’s been with before. And she thinks, yes, she’s very lucky to have this man for herself. Time may be uncertain until when, but she’ll take her time while he’s still at it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unbothered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Too much of being in a good mood might really be a little bad sometimes?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like the summaries become more of a mere description of each chapter instead of a real summary hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Young as he is, the prince really must have lots of energy in him. It was the third time (fourth technically), when he called it a night. Yes, Jieun counted. <em>Not including the first one</em>, she reminded herself. All she could do is sigh and try to catch her breath.</p><p>She looked on her side where Yoongi lies, catching his breath while smiling so widely. He then looked at her still having that wide smile, which definitely made her more breathless. <em>How can someone be so tired but so handsome at the same time? </em>His face came closer then hold her head and kissed her once more, just their lips touching, no other movements. Jieun closed her eyes feeling the moment. </p><p>Soon as he ended the kiss, he stood up going to one of his cabinets. He went back holding a basin with water and a towel hanging on his arm. “Let me clean you.” He wetted the towel and opened Jieun’s clothes once more to wipe her body making Jieun flushed. He wiped her abdomen which had spots covered with his cum, until he reached down there. She shivered when she felt the cold towel but also eased at the feeling as Yoongi continued to her thighs and legs. </p><p>He made sure to clean everything very well, then closed the robe of her clothes and put away the basin and towel. Jieun just waits for his next move, her eyes just following him wherever he goes. Her eyes keep fluttering as she feels the tiredness kick in just now. </p><p>Yoongi must have noticed her sleepiness as he carried her and arranged her position on the bed, allowing her to lie and sleep more comfortably. He changed into his nightwear and laid beside her already sleeping form. He tied her clothes as they remained open after Jieun slept without noticing. He pouted as he stared at her face, <em>how beautiful.</em></p><p>
  <em>——————————————————————————————————————</em>
</p><p>Jieun woke up hours later, bewildered with the brightness of her surroundings. She hasn’t risen from the bed yet but her mind has went too far already thinking about her current situation and how she’ll handle the consequences. She then felt Yoongi’s hand crawling from her tummy up her chest, trying to get inside her clothes to touch her more. </p><p>She turned her head just to see the prince sleeping deeply, fully not aware of what his hands have been doing while he’s unconscious. She turned fully to her side to face the dozing prince and tried to wake him up. Maybe he knows what to do in case of emergencies, he’s trained to be fast at times like this anyways.</p><p>Yoongi responded with a <em>hmm </em>when she tried to tap him on the cheek and shake his shoulders, even turning to the other side to avoid being disturbed. <em>How can you sleep comfortably at times like this?!??</em> Jieun gets more frustrated as she knows almost all of the palace staff are already awake by this time and some are already working on their posts.</p><p>She guess she had no choice, since the prince is unbothered by all her taps and shaking she decided to do the last thing she thinks will be most effective. <em>I know you’ll get mad but I have no choice.</em> She pushed him hard out of the bed which made a loud thud. “Aww”, she heard him groan a little before taking a peak.</p><p>The prince was holding his left arm and butt, seems to be the ones injured by the fall. His eyes were still very sleepy but managed to throw her a glare, which made her jump a little and her nervousness rose. “Do you really have to throw me out like that?” He stood up still holding his left arm, trying to fix it with a little massage and shoulder rolls. </p><p>Jieun got concerned with his condition and was very sorry for it. But the situation needs to be resolved first before he throw his morning tantrum now. He looks a little fine and uninjured anyway.</p><p>She knelt on the bed to be the same height as him, looking very much alarmed which caught his attention. “My prince, I am very sorry for pushing you but I really had no choice. I was waking you up and you’re very unbothered that I had to do that.”  “Why are you so eager to wake me up? Do you want to have another one this early in the morning?” Yoongi smirks and raises his brows at her while holding her waist to bring her closer.</p><p>Jieun pushed him a little to tell him what’s happening and to prevent <em>something</em> to really happen. “Maybe you haven’t noticed yet but it’s already early in the morning.”  “Oh yes I do, good morning then, my dear. Can we go back to sleep a little more?”</p><p>He was so ready to go back to bed and sleep so Jieun held his face with both her hands and forced him to face the windows in his room. He was caught off-guard with the brightness he had to squint his chinky eyes more and turn his head to Jieun. “What are you doing?”</p><p>”<em>Yoongi</em> it’s early in the morning but not too early for me to leave your palace! People will definitely see me if I go out now!” Jieun almost screamed at him as her frustration grows more and more looking at how unbothered Yoongi is. He scratched the side of his ear and muttered “If you continue shouting like that they will not see you but would definitely hear something.” His voice still gives a hint of sleepiness but he seems to be more aware of the situation now, much to her delight.</p><p>”I’ll call Seokjin, I’m hungry.” Yoongi arranged his hair a little before proceeding to go outside his room. All of Jieun’s hope were swept away with his response.</p><p>Seokjin must be waiting on the waiting room, the only one who can enter the palace until the prince wakes up. He found him sitting there while having tea, seems to be enjoying some quiet time before starting his day of work.</p><p>”Hyung send my breakfast in my room. Kindly bring it yourself and have one for Jieun too, please.” Yoongi went back to his room soon as he ended his order, and Seokjin almost coughed his lung out from the sudden appearance of the prince. After recovering, he immediately went to the kitchen and got the prince his food. He had to make an excuse to be eating with the prince despite having breakfast with everyone earlier. </p><p>Yoongi went back to his room fast after seeing Seokjin. “Arrange your clothes, Seokjin hyung will be here soon.” She wants to complain about him not minding that she’s still in his room even it’s already late morning, but she complied first for she does not want the eunuch to see her all untidy. She was arranging her hair when Seokjin knocked and Yoongi let him in. She turned her back to him as she does not feel comfortable being seen by anyone inside the prince’s room.</p><p>Seokjin brought the trays one by one then arranged the food on the table. He was trying to peak on Jieun to tease Yoongi but the younger shoved his face to the other side and told him to continue setting the table. He was suppressing his laugh while finishing his job but moves slowly, still trying to get a reaction from the prince. Yoongi noticed this and hit his arm which made Seokjin laughed loudly. “Hyung!”</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’m done already.” While still laughing while Yoongi glares at him. He really loves teasing Yoongi so he can get such reactions from the young prince. He then stood up and motioned that he will be leaving. “Enjoy your breakfast, I will be staying on the room near the front door so you can come to me if you need something. I also told everyone that I’m having breakfast with you so they can’t see me roaming around.”</p><p>Yoongi nodded swiftly and motioned him to go away. Seokjin’s laughs are still heard as he walks away from his room but Yoongi doesn’t mind. <em>It’s actually good that he’s happy.</em></p><p>“Jieun-ah, come here and eat.” He calls Jieun as he turn to her direction, still facing back from him and the door. She slowly faced him and went to the table with their breakfast. “I’m not allowed to eat with you.”  “Says who?” He started to eat some side dish while looking at the other food to taste.</p><p>”<em>We</em> are well aware of that fact, my prince. My class is not allowed to eat with any of your class.” She remains standing beside him and his table while Yoongi continues to shove food in his mouth, savoring the taste of freshly made egg rolls. He pulled her hand so she was forced to sit beside him, almost positioned on his lap. “You’ll eat if I say so, okay?” Jieun’s face turned red as she recall some of the things that happened the past night, but she tried to remove them from her thoughts as fast as she can. </p><p>“Are you still tired? Want me to feed you?” She looked at Yoongi who’s also looking at her with chubby cheeks while munching his food, which she find cute. She shook her head and reached for the spoon, afraid that he will really start feeding her if she remains disobedient. She started tasting the soup as it became a habit when eating. </p><p>“You’ll stay with me all day. Hyung will be the one to take care of the excuse for the both of us.” She just had her first spoonful of rice but spitted it out to the prince’s face soon as he finished talking. Both of them were unmoving while Yoongi dropped his spoon out of shock. Jieun’s eyes are too big from shock which she does not exactly know where from, what he said that she’ll be staying with him all day <em>in his room,</em> or the fact that she spit out the food she’s eating on Yoongi’s face — which by the way, just a reminder, is also <em>the prince.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a thought: they had three rounds last night but Jieun seems fine the next morning, just how much did they had the last time for her (and Jimin) to limp that bad?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Clingy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Either too clingy or too distant, there’s nothing in between.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yoongi hyung is sick according to Seokjin hyung. I was about to go to hyungnim this morning to ask about literature, but Seokjin hyung was so fast in shooing me away from the palace as Yoongi hyung is very sick and does not want anyone to come near him all day.” Jungkook pouts as he tells his story to Jimin and Taehyung. They were staying under a big tree to study about some literature, which Jungkook hates as to why he wants to seek help from his brother.</p><p>“He barely gets sick and if he does, he still sees me but why doesn’t he now?” He flips the pages of his book but his eyes are looking far away, still deep in thought about his hyung’s isolation. </p><p>”Maybe hyung just doesn’t want you to get sick too, Jungkook-ah. And I think he also just wants to rest that’s why no one is allowed to go to his room.” Taehyung quickly responds to his friend’s early rants. “I heard he’s been studying and training very hard the past days.” He flips through the pages of the book he’s holding but does not mind reading them, too. “But I miss him” Jungkook’s pout grew even bigger as he still feels betrayed by his hyung.</p><p>“But he seems not sick last night.” Jimin thinks, unaware that he said it loudly. This made the two look at him curiously. “How do you know? Did you meet him last night?” Jimin snaps from his thoughts and looked at Jungkook who asked him with his curious big eyes.</p><p>”Uh... ye-yeah. I... I went to his palace to also ask him about literature but he seems busy. He didn’t help me too.”  “But what’s he busy about? He should be resting once he’s home.” Taehyung seems to brush off the idea of him seeing Yoongi last night which put Jimin into ease. He became more concerned about the elder being busy with other things aside from his studies.</p><p>”Oh!” This made them both look to the prince they’re with. “I remembered once that Seokjin hyung said that Yoongi hyung likes to study things late at night. I was very confused since my hyung hates studying, but he said hyungnim just likes doing them til late night.” Both of his friends seem more confused than before to what he just said, their brows getting nearer to each other. They were both waiting for his next words. </p><p>Jungkook’s eyes show both curiosity and delight and he seems to find the answer he’s looking for. “Maybe... Yoongi hyung grew fond of studying now and he got sick because he does it so much?” He continues which made Taehyung laugh and Jimin shook his head. “Ayy. Come on Jungkook-ah, I’ll believe it if you say hyung quits studying but him liking it? I’ll bet all my father’s fortune, it’ll never happen!” Taehyung even makes gestures implying that it will never really happen.</p><p>“But that’s what they told me...”  </p><p>“Maybe he just doesn’t want to see you.”  </p><p>“Yah Kim Taehyung, do you really want to lose all of your possessions?!” Jungkook got so offended by his friends words, he stood up while putting his hands on his waist. “Hyungnim loves to see me, he’ll never do that.” </p><p>“What a clingy baby you are.” Jimin intervenes, teasing the youngest. “And hey, you should call us hyung even if you’re angry.”</p><p>”I’m not a baby!” Jimin raises his brow at Jungkook’s response. Jungkook averts his eyes as he says in a low voice, “I’ll call you hyung but don’t say that my brother doesn’t want to see me.” </p><p>Jimin and Taehyung roared a laugh causing some roaming guards to stop and look. They can’t help but be in awe at the youngest prince’s cuteness. Jimin then decided to leave, telling them that he’ll be resting for a while since he’s tired from reading. The two also decided to call it a day despite not reading a single line from the books they were told to read.</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Jimin went to Yoongi’s palace after making sure that his friends aren’t following him. He was about to open the door when Seokjin called him while running to stop him from getting inside. “Master Jimin, the prince does not want anybody to enter the palace today. He’s very sick and does not want anyone to contract any disease from him.” He then smiled his special smile, the one he uses when convincing them into something since they were kids.</p><p>This made Jimin even more suspicious of what’s really happening. Even last night, Yoongi seems to be sending everyone away from his palace, <em>even him.</em></p><p>“Even I can’t see him? I just want to check on his condition, hyung.”  “I know you’re concerned Jimin-ah, but even Jungkook is not allowed to get in. I also communicate with him only through the door because he also cares for me not to get sick.”</p><p><em>He seems too delighted by that fact, </em>Jimin thinks. But he won’t stop until the eunuch allows him to see his hyungnim. “Hyung, please, just allow me to have one glance to check if he’s fine. Is that okay?”</p><p>”I am really sorry Jimin-ah but Yoongi’s orders needs to be observed. He really wants to rest and would not allow <em>anyone</em> to see him today. Maybe if you’ll come back tomorrow he’ll be feeling better, then I’ll allow you to go to him.” Seokjin feels bad about lying especially seeing the concern on the younger’s eyes, but he can’t help it. He needs to do his job.</p><p>Jimin sighed to this response, knowing he really won’t allow him to go inside. He just surrendered and went home with his shoulders down. He went straight to his room and laid on his bed still thinking about Yoongi and his sudden isolation.</p><p><em>Is it because of that woman, the one he’s with last night? </em>Jimin may seem to not mind what he’s seen the night before but he sure does. A lot. He was not able to process everything soon enough but after Yoongi dismissed him, he went home and that’s when things finally struck him. </p><p>
  <em>The palace maids missing, the woman, Yoongi’s room, him closing the door for him not to see anything, and him telling Jimin to go home. Then, the next day he becomes sick all of a sudden and not wanting anyone near him or his palace.</em>
</p><p>He still does not know what’s exactly happening, but he is sure about two things. First, Yoongi is not sick. If he is, it’s not that bad. Second, he’s hiding something and that includes <em>that woman</em>.</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Jieun started collecting their leftovers and arrange the used utensils after they finished their meals. Yoongi noticed and told her to stop what she’s doing. “Seokjin hyung will take care of that.”  “But my prince, I can do this. Besides, I’m still a palace maid so this is basically <em>my job</em>.” </p><p>“Yes you are, but not today. Treat this as a rest day, you shouldn’t do anything aside from resting.” Yoongi looks pleased as he says such words, thinking that Jieun will definitely like it.</p><p>”No.” His proud face dropped into a timid one. “Come on, you should be happy to have a rest day. Most specially that you’re spending it with me?” He even opened his arms telling her to come and be thankful about that fact. His proudness started to rise once more.</p><p>”Aren’t you happy to have the prince accompany you on your day off? Not everyone gets this chance, not even Seokjin hyung.” Jieun rolled her eyes from all the nonsense he’s been saying. She still finds it amusing how can this man in front of her be the same one whose eyes were glaring at her last night. <em>Really.</em></p><p><em>”</em>I’m almost done with these. Maybe you can take a bath first then go to your class after.” she continued cleaning the table without looking at Yoongi whose lips are starting to form a pout.</p><p>“You should really learn to listen to me while I’m still being nice. May I remind you I’m still not forgetting what happened to my face earlier.” Jieun still feels embarrassed remembering how she spit food on the prince’s face. Good thing Yoongi was in a good mood that he let it slide and just washed his face before continuing his breakfast.</p><p>”My back also hurts from falling, I wonder <em>how </em>I fell off the bed.” He even stretches his back then complains to show that <em>he’s really hurting. </em>Jieun bites her lower lip from the frustration and embarrassment she’s getting with what the prince does and say, but can’t also help herself from smiling with all of his antics. </p><p>She stood up after she finished cleaning. “I’m done now, Eunuch Seokjin can now get and bring them to the kitchen. You should start preparing yourself for your lessons, it’s almost time for you to go.” </p><p>“You really aren’t listening to me, are you? Who’s the prince here, aren’t I supposed to be listened to?” He tried to widen his eyes to intimidate her while his voice sounded displeased. He sat on his bed looking mighty as he still tries to <em>scare</em> her with his look. “Didn’t I say I’ll be staying with you all day? That means I have nowhere to go to, too.”</p><p>Even if he tries so hard to scare her, she seems unaffected. This isn’t how he looks like when he really is angry, he’s actually <em>very scary.</em> But this one’s far from that, more like an adorable version of the prince.</p><p>She started walking towards him which made his brows raise. She then sat on his lap and put her arm around his neck for support. His hand went on her waist and thighs, preventing her from falling, too. </p><p>“Then what do you suggest us to do?” Jieun quietly asks him, catching him a little off guard. He was looking at her lips while she talks, focusing on every movement it makes on every word she says. He was about to go for it and kiss her, when a knock followed by Seokjin’s voice interrupted their moment.</p><p>”Yoongi, are you done eating?” he rested his forehead on hers then lifted to growl muffled curses towards the elder. Jieun also let out a hushed laugh as she sees how red the prince’s ears has become due to the sudden call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prince is smart, everyone’s aware of that. But he’s also gifted physically and it comes with great skills. Has anyone mentioned before that he’s perfect? Yes?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How were you even picked to take care of the prince for a whole day, when there are lots of senior palace maids and even the doctors who can do that?”</p><p>As soon as the sun rose the next day, Hayeon and Hayoung seems to have set their minds to keep an eye on Jieun in case she’ll be gone again without notice. They kept on looking for her yesterday just to know that she was inside Prince Yoongi’s palace which has been closed due to his sudden sickness. It was only until Seokjin mentioned to another eunuch and the kitchen cooks that she was at the palace helping him in taking care of the prince.</p><p>”I woke up early yesterday so I went out earlier than usual, that’s when I bumped into him as he was rushing to find someone to help him in taking care of the prince.” Jieun answers smoothly what she, Yoongi and Seokjin came up with to be her excuse once people start to ask her why she was gone the whole day. They carefully planned everything that they will do and say so no one finds a loophole to their words. They came up with simple solutions, but will definitely be helpful.</p><p>”That’s it? He bumped into you and he just asked you to come and take care of the prince?”  “But why only one?” Both asked in chorus as they still find everything ridiculous. “As I’ve told you, he was in a rush. So basically anyone he’ll see who he thinks is capable of taking care of the prince is okay.”</p><p>”But why only you? He could’ve at least picked more to do things faster for the prince’s needs” Hayeon repeated as she is a little jealous that Jieun was able to take care of the prince and be with him for a long time. And it could’ve been her instead, what a lost.</p><p>”Eunuch Seokjin mentioned that the prince is sensitive when he’s sick. He actually wants only Seokjin as company but he has other important matters to do that’s why he needed another person to help him. Also, don’t worry. We <em>barely communicated</em> as I was only there to clean his room and the things he used.”</p><p>”Really? But it still could’ve been a chance to be closer to him.” Hayeon sighed still thinking of the <em>missed opportunity. “</em>What are you talking about, the prince was sick and you’re still thinking about getting into his pants?” Hayoung on the other hand finds her ridiculous.</p><p>”I’m not only after what’s inside his pants, I really want to be close to him! I know you don’t take me that seriously when I say I love him but just so you know I’m very much aware of my feelings and how true they are.”</p><p>Jieun can’t help but sigh in relief as her friends seem to be already picking up a new topic, Hayeon’s <em>love </em>for the prince, of course. But that was actually easier than she thought, explaining things to them. And the <em>script</em> ends there so she really does not know what to say next in case they ask more. Hayeon’s obsession sometimes makes a <em>good</em> distraction, she never expected.</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————</p><p>“Hyung, are you okay now?” Jungkook asked his older brother as they are seated to have breakfast. As early as he can, he marched his way to the prince’s palace to check if he’s now feeling okay. Also, to see if the prince really is avoiding him like what Taehyung said.</p><p>To his relief, he was welcomed by his older brother and was even invited for breakfast, much to his delight. “Yes I am Jungkook-ah. I feel like maybe I just caught a simple cold yesterday. I’ve already regained strength from resting all day yesterday.”</p><p>”A simple cold? You locked the palace down yesterday just because you had a cold?”  </p><p>“Ah... You know, a simple cold can become infectious if not prevented. It can also lead to other serious illnesses if I’m not careful enough.” Yoongi eyes Seokjin, subtly asking him for help in case Jungkook digs deeper into the situation. His brother may be a little child-like at times, but he sure is pretty smart. </p><p>“Oh, yes. That’s right.” He nodded. “But you could have let me in, I have a strong body hyung. I could have also helped taking care of you.” He went back to being sulky, his mood was like this ever since he step foot on his room which Yoongi actually finds adorable. His brother barely changed through the years they’ve grown, but he only shows this side of him whenever he’s with their family and close friends. Outside and to their people, they’re both mighty princes.</p><p>”Don’t be like that anymore, shouldn’t you be happy instead that I’m okay now?” Jungkook looked at him for a long time with his doe eyes, then smiled. “Hyung, can you play soccer with me?” His eyes even become bigger as he anticipated his answer.</p><p>Yoongi gulped at his brother’s suggestion, suddenly averting his eyes. “Ahh... y-you know I think I’m still feeling a bit dizzy maybe I’ll sleep after eating.” His brother’s face dropped soon as he finished talking, which made him slide his palm down his face and said the words he knew he’ll regret later. </p><p>“Okay, do what you want to do.”</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————</p><p>A lot of Yoongi’s staff lined up on the field near his palace as they watch the two young prince’s battle against each other on a soccer game. It is only a friendly game between the brothers but everyone wants to take a peak as it only happens once in a while. It is not everyday that you’ll see such handsome men playing soccer in the palace grounds, much more the princes themselves.</p><p>Jungkook is expected to have the upper hand in physical games but everyone is baffled by Yoongi’s skills. They did not expect the older prince to have such great skills even in soccer, too.</p><p>Jieun and her friends did not plan to watch as they were only passing by, but Hayeon insisted since Yoongi is there. In the end, they were also one of the people charmed once again by the palace’s perfect princes, Yoongi and Jungkook.</p><p>It was such a wonderful day for everyone especially the brothers. They have lost track of the last time they bonded like this due to their duties, but are now both happy to finally spend time again with each other just like when they were kids. They played until it was dark and both were beaten after all the running and dirty tricks they’ve played with each other. It was tiring but definitely worth it.</p><p>Jungkook decided to sleep on his hyung’s palace for the night, completing their unplanned <em>bonding day</em>. He really is such a clingy brother ever since, but no one complains as Yoongi loves the feeling too. They had Seokjin arranged a very big bed to accompany them both and ended the day sleeping side by side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the saying goes, calm always comes before the storm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The usual days pass by everyone in the palace. The maids clean and cook, the guards roam all day, Yoongi feels tired of all the reading, and Seokjin makes fun of him. Of course, Jimin and Jieun still spend some time with the prince every time they were given a chance.</p><p>Yoongi was in the middle of his sword fighting lessons when three men came rushing to see him. He’s quite skillful in swords fighting, much to his delight as he loves swords and crafts. His trainer allowed him to talk to them as they seem to be bringing important news. They bowed as soon as Yoongi glanced at them, and waited til the prince reached the doors of the training room.</p><p>”What is it that you bring that seems so rush?” Yoongi asked. He placed his sword down on the floor as he plans to continue training after the talk.</p><p>One of the soldiers seem hesitant to tell him which made Yoongi a bit impatient. “Are you gonna say it or I’ll go and find it out myself?”</p><p>The men sighed which Yoongi took as a bad thing, but kept his composure since none of them still made a word about the news. One of them, whom Yoongi guesses to be the head, started to talk without having contact with the prince’s eyes as he kept his head down.</p><p>He once again sighed before spilling the news. ”Your majesty, I’m afraid to bring such news but your father... the King was found dead along with five of his men on their way back to the palace.”</p><p>Yoongi didn’t seem to process the words said by his men immediately, as he remained standing in front of them. His face void of any expression and did not utter any single word since. Without saying anything he marched out of the room on his way to the main palace where his mother is, when he suddenly stopped walking - halting the men following him as well. </p><p>“Jungkook...” he whispered remembering that he went out with their father. He then faced them. “Where is Jungkook? Where is my brother?”</p><p>”He is safe, Your Majesty. The prince was found inside his carriage alive, but his arm was badly wounded. He’s now being transported back here and might arrive soon.” Yoongi can’t explain how much of a relief this brought him, but remembering that their father did not survive brought back the blank feeling that came into his body after hearing the news.</p><p>He proceeded to the palace to check on his mother, who according to the three men who fetch him was the first one to hear about the King’s death. Soon as he set foot on the palace grounds, he heard a loud wail coming from the inside. He recognized it as his mother’s that’s why he rushed inside and went straight to her room. There, he found the queen being assisted by four maids as she kept on crying on the floor while shouting her husband’s name. </p><p>That might be the time in which everything has sinked in into Yoongi, as he felt tears forming in his eyes. He can’t even bring himself to go near his mother. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he sees her trying to escape from the hold of her assistants as she tries to run outside, desperately saying that she’ll be the one to look for her husband and bring him back alive. The queen, who always makes sure to remain composed and decent in front of her people, has lost control of herself and didn’t mind how much of a mess she is right now. Right then, one tear escaped from Yoongi’s right eye which he didn’t mind to wipe off, as he lost all the energy to do so.</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————</p><p>It must’ve took only an hour until the soldiers who were sent to get the king’s body arrived, along with Jungkook who’s still unconcious. They were greeted by the palace’s doctors as well as other staff to accomodate the wounded soldiers and arrange everything needed for those who have died. Everyone rushed to get the younger prince and immediately sent him to the infirmary to be treated by their best doctors. </p><p>Yoongi stayed on the balcony of the kingdom’s biggest palace, the one resided by his parents, the king and queen. He has a great view of the palace gates and he just quietly observed all the commotion caused by the arrival of the king and prince, the once warm welcome turned into a cold parade of mourning and grief. The grip on his robe tightened as he caught sight of his father’s remains being brought inside by their men. A white cloth covers his body as they continue bringing him into the palace for his wake and burial. </p><p>Yoongi can’t take it to look further as he averted his gaze, tears clouding his sight once again. He stood up and went inside the palace to check on his mother instead. He found her sleeping in her room, as she passed out from the stress and too much crying. She looked so small curled under the blanket that covers her, far from the beautiful and confident queen the kingdom has. </p><p>Seokjin then came and went to Yoongi, telling him that the council wants to talk to him. Yoongi closed his eyes for a while as he does not want to engage into politics for now as much as possible, but as soon as he opened his eyes and saw his sleeping mother he was reminded of his duties as the future of this kingdom.</p><p>He was accompanied by the eunuch to the meeting hall where all of the officials and ministers of his father are waiting. They all wear long and sad faces grieving for the loss of the king. All stood up soon as he arrived and bowed their heads when he started passing by them one by one until he reached the end of the hall where the throne stands. He was hesitant to take the seat as he’s used to see his father sitting there, while he and Jungkook usually sits on his side. He must have stood there for a long time since Seokjin tapped his shoulders for him to finally take his seat.</p><p>He took his seat which signaled the others to sit too. Everyone remained silent until the head of council, Jimin’s father, took the initiative to speak. “I know this is not the best time to talk about politics, Your Majesty, but I’m afraid that we have to make concrete plans as soon as possible. Considering what happened to the king and prince on their way back, it could be a signal to an upcoming attack against us.”</p><p>Yoongi remained silent as he listens to the suggestions. “As of now, we still have no idea of what’s coming ahead and who we are fighting against, but preventing anything like what has happened would be the best plan for now.” He nodded when he finished talking, contemplating about the plan they are talking about. </p><p>“Also...” Chief Councillor Park gulped hard before continuing, looking around to see if there would be a reaction from the other council members regarding what he has to say next. He continued when no one seems to mind as they have already talked about the matter earlier before Yoongi’s arrival. “We have to arrange your coronation our dear prince. You must be proclaimed king as soon as possible to assure the people that we have in our hands the control of this situation.”</p><p>Once again, Yoongi felt a pang in his chest upon hearing the words “king” and “coronation”. Ever since he was a kid, he became very much aware that someday he’ll rule as king of their nation. All the things he was doing and practicing were preparations for his future reign, and he always tries his best to do them for he wants to be a great leader just like his father. He’s already prepared for this, he knows he’s ready, but he did not expect it to be this soon. </p><p>“I-I’ll leave the preparations to you, I know you’ll know what to do with that. Please let me arrange my father’s burial first then update me on our next moves.” His words came out monotonously but the council seems to understand. They bowed once again when he passed each one of them as he exits the hall.</p><p>Seokjin followed him until they reached the path leading to his own palace, but was stopped with the sudden halt on the prince’s pace. He looked up with his eyes closed, trying to breathe as much air as he can and let it out with a deep sigh. He remained standing few steps away from Seokjin, his back turned against him while bowing his head facing the pavement. The elder looks at him with concern in his eyes, also not knowing what to do or say to comfort him. </p><p>“Hyung...” he looked at Yoongi’s back, waiting for what he has to say. “do you think... I can do this?”</p><p>Seokjin definitely did not expect this to be the words that he’ll hear from Yoongi. Before becoming his personal eunuch, he was also his closest friend — him, being the son of the former head eunuch of the King’s palace. He has treated the two princes as his own brothers and grew along with them by his side. And with this, he knows that ever since they were kids Yoongi has always been confident of what he has and who he is. He’s never boastful about it, but he knows what he’s capable of. So he really did not expect him to say such words especially at a time like this.</p><p>It took him a long silence which made Yoongi face him, and he never thought he can get hurt by anything but just looking at the prince. Never in his life did he imagine seeing Yoongi like this. His face void of any emotion, his body not making any move aside from his hands evidently shaking, and his eyes that screams of shock, longing and tiredness. Never once did he envisioned Yoongi to be like this, that even once in this lifetime, this mighty prince will look helpless in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>He looked... lost.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things change over time, so does people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We will be having a 3 year jump hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things have changed in the palace ever since Yoongi became king. Their kingdom became one of the richest in all of Korea, which made his name famous in almost every nation even the ones that he does not rule. His plans are always concrete, executed perfectly by his well trained men, and his people living in peace and comfort under the ruling of the young king.</p><p>The palace remains to be beautiful same as it was years ago, where people living inside do their jobs normally everyday. The maids clean and cook, the guards roam around all day, Yoongi creases his brows at what he’s seeing, and Seokjin carefully tries to read the room to manage the situation.</p><p>“I want the line of defense on the south be stronger. Send them more men and tighten the security more.” Jung Hoseok, a young general of the kingdom nodded at the king’s orders. He bowed at him before walking out of his room to send orders to their men.</p><p>”You know, you could lessen those creases on your eyebrows if you think the plan’s good enough to be approved.” Seokjin starts to lighten the mood by giving tips to the king along with hand gestures and his fingers pointing at his own eyebrows. “That general’s always nervous in front of you because you seem to be always ready to flip the table at him anytime soon. Come on Yoongi-yah, loosen up a bit.” </p><p>This earned him a glare from the king, which made him rise both of his hands in a surrendering manner. “Okay, okay. I said I’ll shut my mouth.” He even gestures zipping his own mouth to avoid getting him angrier. Yoongi’s mood since he woke up seems to be not that good, not like it’s something new.</p><p>Things have changed ever since he became king. The palace had tighter security, stricter rules, and he even required men ages 20-50 to train for the military to strengthen their forces. He really prepared everything in case a war ensues between him and another group of people as expected after the tragedy 3 years ago, but any of their assumptions never happened. </p><p>Nothing broke out after his father’s burial and his coronation like they expected. They thought another attack would rise but nothing sparked after he became king. Everything became more peaceful even. This became a wonder to all of them, especially that no one was also convicted for his father and their men’s deaths. Even so, Yoongi just made sure that they will not let their guards down still.</p><p>But not only things have changed in the palace, also the people. It was another mystery how some of their staffs have gone missing after his coronation as the new king. Much more suspicious how most of them are posted in Yoongi’s palace as prince. Nobody knows wether they are dead or alive, and Yoongi won’t give a damn for it would just be a waste of time to find people who doesn’t want to show themselves. They caused no harm or damage to the palace anyways. <em>Maybe some did,</em> but Yoongi brushes it off immediately every time it comes to mind.</p><p>On the other hand, King Yoongi remains the same smart, clever and wise person as he is ever since he was a prince. Handsome, with great physique and good skin, he still remains to be the perfect one of the Min clan just like before. But as things changed around him, so does he. He may have been the same physically and intellectually, but the king seems to have shifted a lot emotionally. </p><p>Ever since he became king, no one has ever seen his smile again. The once charming prince became brutal, and very very grumpy. His brows always in one line, his eyes glaring at anyone he comes across even without bad reason. The once gentle voice shouts at every little thing he finds unruly. Seokjin must really be the only one who can tolerate this attitude of the young king since he’s also the only exemption from all this <em>attitude</em>.</p><p>Yoongi’s still busy studying the map of their lands and some documents when a palace guard rushed into his room. He didn’t forget his courtesy before facing the king whose looks might already kill. “Your Majesty.” Seokjin was the one who answered for Yoongi, “Is there an emergency? Why are you in such rush?”</p><p>The man took a deep breath before finally speaking. “There is a group of people outside the palace asking for help. They said they were from Hanseong and were travelling to Jeolla Province to relocate. Along their way, vigilants stopped their carriage and took their supplies leaving them with nothing but the clothes they’re wearing. They are asking if they could stay here for a few days to regain strength and to ask some medicine for their elderly companion.”</p><p>Seokjin was about to react when Yoongi answered, “Bring them here to me.”</p><p>Yoongi was actually not expecting to see three children and an elderly man to be in front of him as those people asking for help. <em>Actually,</em> he expected men who might be of his age as they were said to be travelling from Hanseong to Jeolla-do. But in front of him is a man maybe in his 60s who looks like having trouble breathing, a kid of around 8-7 years old, a tall one of maybe age 12 who’s carrying a small boy of maybe 2-3 years old who keeps on smiling at Yoongi ever since he set eyes on the man.</p><p>The king felt awkward as the boy keeps smiling at him and he can’t look back so he decided to just talk to the oldest of the three children. ”You said you were from Hanseong?” the boy innocently nodded. “Are you his... uh, children?” he asked again, pointing his fingers to the children then to the old man. The boy shook his head this time, then put down the little one but held one hand to avoid him from going anywhere. “I am his grandson and this is my brother” referring to the 8 year old.</p><p>“Joongki is the grandson of our grandfather’s friend. We brought him accidentally as he sneaked into our cartel, but grandfather already sent a messenger to go back and tell his family about it.” he’s now talking about the little kid. “We were planning to stop by a marketplace here in Daegu to wait for them, but some men took all of what we have. Now, we don’t even have food to eat for almost two days and we’ve been walking nonstop until some of your men found us and brought us here.”</p><p>”Please help us, our grandfather is sick and he’s very tired from walking long miles already. Just give us a few days to stay here and we’ll leave soon as he’s better. I will work here to compensate everything that you’ll give us during our stay.” the oldest kid even offers just to make the king allow them to stay.</p><p>Yoongi still can’t look directly at the group as the youngest keeps on looking at him with a wide smile. With his face void of any emotion, he looked at Seokjin and simply nod his head twice signaling his approval. Seokjin smiled at his decision then told the guard to guide them to the infirmary to have the old man checked and ask a maid to prepare a room for them to stay. The guard bowed his head before leading them out of the king’s room.</p><p>”Eh-ey Yoongi-yah, look at that. If you could have smiled like that kid maybe your mood would be a little better and your eyebrows will be two again instead of that long one you have.” He even gestures his hands then traced both of his eyebrows with his two point fingers.</p><p>“Shut up.” Seokjin smiled even more despite the response of the king. <em>He might not want to show it, but he still cares for other people. He must’ve become stoic and emotionless, but his heart is still as good as before. At least that didn’t change.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Never the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are things that remain unchanged as time goes by, but some decide to appear different in fear of getting hurt again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yoongi vs bread hihi I want to write something light even if it’s short 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a week since the group came to the palace. The elder is being taken care of by the palace’s doctors, while his grandsons help by doing small chores in the palace. Yoongi told them it’s not necessary to work to “pay” what he’ll be providing them for their stay in his care, but they insisted. To satisfy them, they mostly do things like assisting Seokjin in his duties as the king’s assistant. </p><p>Meanwhile, the little one seems to be working on something as well. He mostly spends his time eating and wandering around, checking the flowers and feeding the fishes on the nearby pond. But one thing he really finds fascinating is the king’s golden silky hair since it is the first time that he saw someone with the same as his. People always wondered how he had that kind of hair, but his grandfather told him that his grandmother had the same golden hair and he must have inherited it from her.</p><p>With this, he also developed a hobby of following the king around wherever he goes. Yoongi might look like he never cared about his <em>new tail</em>, like what Seokjin calls the boy, but of course he does. How can he not when he looks like a hen being followed by his chick all day and watches him while while doing anything, as if he’ll vanish once he removed his eyes on him for even one second.</p><p>As he’s sitting on a bench in the palace’s garden while reading a book, he noticed that the boy just arrived holding a bread. He stops occasionally to take big bites out of it then proceeds in a direction towards the king. He told him before leaving that he’ll just get something and Yoongi didn’t ask what and where he’ll get it. So now, he didn’t expect him to come back munching on a big bread loaf. </p><p>He watches as the boy’s cheeks get chubbier as it gets stuffed with big chunks of bread, accompanied by his small steps due to his short legs. He learned that the boy was only 2 years old when Seokjin mentioned it to him; he thought he was a little older due to its intelligence. The boy talks about any topic available with great knowledge despite his age. </p><p>And when he say the boy talks about everything, <em>it literally is everything. </em>He sometimes talk nonstop for hours and only stops when he eats or Yoongi shushes him, especially when he needs to have meetings with the council and the boy still wants to tail him. He’s pretty obedient tho, much to Yoongi’s impression.</p><p>Joongki reached him a little later, mouth full of bread. He keeps on biting even though his mouth is already full, his cheeks full as well and mouth with traces of crumbs. “Pwease (please) hold this for me, <em>ahjussi” </em>he gave Yoongi the bread which the latter took immediately, then saw the boy struggling to sit on the bench as he can’t reach it that well yet. </p><p>“Wait, hold this again” he looked at the king when it spoke and gave him his bread back. He pouted as it will make him struggle more into climbing the bench, but still took it as he might get mad at him if he won’t. Clutching his precious bread (given by Seokjin when he saw him near the kitchen), he tried again to climb up but was shocked when he rose from the ground and was placed to sit on the table. </p><p>“Sit there instead, I know you’ll keep on talking and I don’t want to strain my neck from too much turning and looking down”, Yoongi strictly says as he returns to reading his book after sitting the kid on the table. He felt a hand crumpling his sleeves then saw Joongki moved a little towards him. He also noticed how the boy stopped from chewing the food inside his mouth and keeps on looking down.</p><p>”What are you doing?” He tries to remove the kid’s hand but his grip grew tighter in his sleeves. The kid looked at him with innocent eyes “I will howd (hold) you so I will not fow (fall)”, then resumed to chewing and biting more of his bread using his other hand, as if not getting scared of being on the high table.</p><p>The silence is what Yoongi wanted that’s why he goes to this place every time he reads and want peace, but now it kind of irked him as he can only hear the wind as it sways the trees around them, and the sound of someone chewing and some occasional “hmm!”. He looked at his sleeves then to the thing that’s supposed to be doing the talking but is quiet. The little boy is too immersed into eating, eyes wide after taking a big bite and the sweetness of the bread spreads on his mouth. His shoulders even go up after almost every bite. Yoongi can’t help but to raise a brow to this boy’s somehow over the top reaction. <em>Is that bread really that good?</em></p><p><em>“</em>Give me a bite” Joongki stopped from taking another bite then looked at Yoongi when he spoke. Yoongi didn’t expect the words to come out of his mouth too as he was only supposed to be thinking about it. But what shocked him more was the boy’s response. Using his free hand, Joongki tried to slowly raise his bread on the opposite direction as Yoongi, trying his best to put it farther from the king’s reach as he eyes him with his big eyes.</p><p>Yoongi tried to keep a straight face but failed and cracked a laugh which he also immediately stopped. <em>I can’t believe this kid, </em>he smirked as he shook his head when he understood that the boy does not want to give him even a bit of his bread. “You know I can still get it, don’t you?” he thought of teasing him more by jokingly trying to reach the bread which opted the boy to move a little farther from him but he didn’t stop. He remembered how Jungkook had a very much similar reaction when he was of the same age and is handed food.</p><p>“Yah, give me just a little bite, okay?” the boy shook his head firmly and tried to move farther, still raising his hand. Yoongi can’t help but laugh at the boy’s change of attitude towards him as he used to be so obedient with everything the elder says. “Come on, technically that’s my bread too. It’s from my kitchen” he keeps on blabbering as he teases the child who moves towards the end of the table to escape from him. Yoongi got cautious as he reaches the far end and might fall anytime soon, so he stood up and stopped him from moving further — which he succeeded but earned him a glare from the boy.</p><p>He dropped the bread. His precious bread. He was glaring at Yoongi then took a peak at his bread, now on the grass, then back to the king who also doesn’t know how to react after what happened. He was only trying to prevent him from falling, but of course Joongki will only see him as the person who tried to take his bread and now, the one who dropped it. He gulped when he noticed that the glare now turned into teary eyes, and his lower lip shake as it protrudes while still looking directly at him. </p><p>He started panicking as big drops started to drop from the child’s eyes and he tried to immediately wipe them off from his face. His large hands almost covered all of the kid’s face as he brushes the tears off which continuously pour due to grief for his lost bread. “Yah, yah. Stop crying, it’s just a bread, okay?” But tears won’t stop falling from his eyes.</p><p>Joongki looked at him with his tear strained faced and eyes which Yoongi can’t attain to see. He wiped the kid’s tears once again and lowered himself to be the same height as him. “Stop crying and I’ll give you more bread. Is that what you want?” The kid stopped crying in an instant after hearing his words. “Weawy? (Really?)” his innocent eyes were so round and big as he takes the king’s words into consideration.</p><p>”You wiw not get it fwom me anymow? (You will not get it from me anymore?)” Yoongi can’t help but smile at the cuteness and how amazing this kid’s mood change in an instant, all because of food. He pinched the kid’s nose gently and answered “Yes, I will give you lots of bread and you can eat them as much as you want.” Joongki sniffed a little and wiped his own face with the sleeves of his clothes. Yoongi stopped him and wiped them with his own hands. </p><p>He stood straight and took his book in one hand then looked at the kid sitting quietly on the table, gaze following him and waiting for what he’ll be doing next. He took the kid in his other arm and decided to carry him, the little one wrapping his arms on his neck and rested his head on the elder’s shoulder. Yoongi felt a little weird as it’s his first time carrying a child in a while, Jungkook being the last one. <em>But it’s weird in a good way, </em>his mind tells him. He just brushed it off and went straight to the kitchen, ordering the cooks to make the same bread as what Joongki was eating earlier. </p><p>He noticed that the kid slept from crying earlier, so he ordered them to bring the bread to his palace instead. He then brought the kid to his room so it can rest for a while since the brothers are still <em>working </em>at this time. He’ll just wait for him to wake up and give his bread later. He covered him with his own blanket and put an extra pillow near the edge of the bed to prevent him from falling. </p><p>He was staring at the sleeping child when someone made soft knocks on his door. It was Seokjin.</p><p>”Seems like you’re finally accepting your fate, <em>mother hen.</em>”  </p><p>“What do you need?” Yoongi blankly asked him which made Seokjin’s face sour. </p><p>“Why are you so unfair? Can’t you treat me the same as your treatment with that kid?” he even points to the sleeping form on Yoongi’s bed. “Doesn’t mean you both have the same hair color then you’ll treat him better than me. We lived longer together Yoongi-yah, how dare you?” he even pouts exaggeratedly to annoy him even more.</p><p>“Show up here next time with golden hair then maybe I’ll treat you like him.” He then tried to close the door but Seokjin stopped him.</p><p>”If that will happen, would you smile at me again, too?” Yoongi was stunned by the sudden seriousness in the elder’s tone. He blinked his eyes for a few times while looking at the eunuch, who’s staring back at him with now serious eyes. He sighed and broke the stare, removing Seokjin’s hand from the door. “If you have nothing important to say then leave, hyung. The kid might wake up because of your loudness.” His voice was low and he decided to just turn his back on him and proceed to his table instead and pretended to read. He heard Seokjin sigh before leaving his room. It was a good thing his hyung didn’t try to argue anymore, because Yoongi does not know what to do and say to him too.</p><p>It only took him a little time of silence when another knock was heard from his door. “Hyung I said lea-” his words were cut off when he noticed that it was not Seokjin by the door. He then met eyes filled with a lot of emotions, wherein his were void of any. He looked down again, pretending once more to read. He’s been reading this page for almost five times now yet he understood nothing from it. </p><p>“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be working with your father, Jimin-ah?” </p><p>He still did not look at his direction and continued reading. Long silence followed after his words which made him look at the figure standing by his door frame. Jimin’s looking at him with such longing in his eyes, but does not utter any word. “If you won’t say anything important then don’t waste my time.”</p><p>Jimin already expected this from him but he keeps on trying. “Hyung...” his voice was very low Yoongi barely heard it. “Please try to hear me out.” Yoongi closed his eyes after hearing Jimin’s words and took a deep breath. He’s been hearing this from him for the last three years but he does not think he’ll stop any time soon.</p><p>”Leave now Jimin, I’m busy. You should also help your father with work, he’s getting old already. Don’t waste time on nonsense things.” It still hurts Jimin whenever Yoongi tries to shoo him away, but he does not complain. <em>He deserves it from what he did.</em></p><p>He decided to leave, just like what he does after Yoongi sends him away everyday. As he was about to leave, something caught his attention as something moved from Yoongi’s bed. His eyes caught a glimpse which made him stop from his tracks, a child comfortably sleeping on the king’s bed as if it was his. Jimin’s eyes slowly widened as he noticed the odd color of the hair flowing on the pillows, all from the child’s head. He then looked at Yoongi who seems oblivious of what’s happening, but decided not to say any word. He then walked out of the palace trying to catch his breath as he rushed into going home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sanguinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the first time, again, he saw light at the end of the tunnel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi continued reading his book after Jimin left. Luckily, he found focus to understand the texts he’s been trying to read for days already. He even finished it now, much to his surprise. He stood up and stretched as he’s been seated for a very long time — about 4 hours if he’s not wrong, and his back and legs feel really stiff and numb right now.</p><p>Looking at his right, he found the little one tossing on his bed as he rubs his sleepy eyes and his small mouth yawning. <em>Must have had a good sleep</em>, Yoongi raises his brows while approaching the bed. He tried to walk very softly to not startle the dozy boy as he tries to fight going back to sleep by rising and sitting, one foot dangling on the bed.</p><p>He reached his bed and sat on one side, the boy’s one eye peeping at him then closing it again then raised both of his arms making Yoongi confused. He didn’t move a single muscle while still looking at the boy with arms up and eyes still closed. The boy must be tired of waiting with his arms up that he removed the blanket covering him then started to crawl towards Yoongi, still his eyes half open. The confusion on the king’s face is very eminent as he moves a little backwards but the kid reached him and sat on his lap and rested his head on his chest. Yoongi tried to take a look only to find him thumb-sucking while looking at nothingness. <em>Still sleepy I guess.</em></p><p>He tapped the child’s leg softly as he seems to be too lazy to move yet and continued sucking his thumb while leaning on the royalty’s chest. Yoongi found his chubby legs adorable and took a pinch on one, which made the kid glare at him — still thumb-sucking. Yoongi lowly chuckled with this behavior and continued to pat one of the chubby legs. The kid must have regained energy as he took his finger out of his mouth then moved to the bed to sit there. He looked at Yoongi with puffy eyes then muttered, “bwead (bread)”.</p><p>He looked so expectant which made Yoongi a little flustered as he didn’t expect him to remember his promise to give the boy lots of bread before he fell asleep. He looked at his table and saw the basket that is used in serving bread, but held his neck soon after he realized that the supposed to be content of the container is missing. He looked apologetically to Joongki and was about to explain when a knock was heard on his door.</p><p>”Yoongi-yah, dinner is ready. Do you want me to bring it in?” He heard Seokjin from the other side of the door, “yes hyung, kindly bring it here NOW.” He emphasized on the last word sighing for being saved. As Seokjin opened the doors, he looked back on Joongki who seems to be waiting on what he has to say. “We will be eating dinner first, I’ll give your bread later. Okay?”</p><p>The boy seems a little disappointed with his answer but as soon as he saw the food that the servants brought for Yoongi, his eyes shined again and looked at Yoongi. “That‘s dinnow (dinner)?” his round eyes showed enthusiasm which Yoongi found very amusing as <em>food really changes his mood. </em>He just nodded and carried the boy towards his table.</p><p>He seated him on one side opposite to his and was about to sit when he noticed the servants leaving. “Hyung”, Seokjin stopped from closing the door and looked at Yoongi, the latter then approached him. “Please join me to eat.” He was taken aback by this request but is delighted deep inside, he was afraid Yoongi got mad with his behavior earlier but is glad to know that they are still in good terms. He nodded and say “I’ll just get my food” then proceeded to go out of the palace but Yoongi called again, “please bring an extra bowl of rice and a spoon...” he stopped talking but seems to find more courage to say the next words but Seokjin waited. In a low voice, he told him to “bring a chocolate bread with you, too.” Then came inside leaving the doors open.</p><p>He came back with a servant carrying the basket of bread as he cannot fit everything in his hands. He was walking onto the table when he noticed that Yoongi was not alone, and someone else is actually munching on the king’s food. He started to place his own food on the table when a pair of eyes set on him which he smiled at. The boy returned a smile as he recognized him to be the one who gave the bread he was eating on the garden when they crossed each other’s path earlier. He gave the kid the bread as he found him cute while peaking on the kitchen as the cooks prepare everyone’s snacks for that afternoon, shy to approach them to ask for some.</p><p>“Seems like someone’s really taking the role seriously, huh.” He sat opposite to Yoongi and the kid eating deliciously beside him. Yoongi creased his brow as he can’t comprehend. “Mother hen”, Seokjin’s laugh is not too loud but Yoongi shush him immediately with a glare which did not affect him at all. He continued laughing while mixing his rice to the bowl of soup and only his first bite silenced him. Yoongi took the bowl of rice that he requested from the eunuch and started eating too. </p><p>They were already halfway done when a small hand tucked Yoongi’s sleeves, “mow eggs pwease (more eggs please)”, which Yoongi understood and gave him two more eggrolls. He also placed some beef strips on the child’s plate, “you should eat other stuff too, not just eggs and rice”. He continued eating but after a few bites, he noticed that Joongki did not eat the beef he gave and pushed it on the side of his plate. He took one strip and placed it near the kid’s mouth, “say aah”. Joongki is hesitant to open his mouth so Yoongi lowered his head and faced the child, “just try a little, it’s not spicy”, made him open for the food and took the one’s Yoongi offered. He chewed slowly as if testing the food and the king took one to his mouth too, “delicious?” the kid smiled and nodded then put a spoonful of rice to his mouth with a little egg roll.</p><p>Seokjin was done eating and quietly observes the interaction between the two. His heart warms by the scene, thinking how he has seen this before too, around 20 years ago when Jungkook was the same age as Joongki and Yoongi and him takes care of him while playing. He never thought a day would come that he will see Yoongi’s eyes go soft towards anyone or anything again after all that’s happened three years ago, but here he is, witnessing the king smiling as he feeds a child a strip of beef. </p><p>“Choco bwead?” Seokjin was taken back to his senses when he felt the boy standing beside him looking on the contents of the basket on his other side. He smiled at the boy and nodded, “yes, Joongki-yah, I brought chocolate bread. Do you like them?” The boy nodded immediately making him laugh. The kid sat beside him and placed his hands on his thigh as he anticipate the chocolate flavored bread. He was about to get one to give him when Yoongi interrupted. “Hey little boy, you just ate rice, your stomach will be too full.”</p><p>”But I want choco bwead”, the kid pouted and looked at them with puppy eyes which Seokjin found too cute and made Yoongi avert his eyes. “You’ll get stomach ache if you eat more now, we’ll just keep that then I’ll let you eat as much as you can tomorrow.” “Just a witew bit, pwease” (just a little bit, please) he even showed his two fingers, motioning a “little” sign. </p><p>Yoongi sighed and looked at Seokjin to ask backup but, he might have failed to understand him. “Okay Joongki, just a little. Okay?” Then gave him half of a loaf which the child ate immediately, afraid that Yoongi might take it. “Chew slowly so you will not choke”, he then wiped a chocolate stain on his cheek as he keeps on chewing the sweet bread.</p><p>”Hyung”, Yoongi groaned as he grew a little frustrated with Seokjin giving in to the child. “Wasn’t that a yes?” the elder looked at him confused with his big eyes, then decided to look away after a little realization. He then laughed when he heard Yoongi sigh loudly then took the other half of what he gave to the kid. </p><p>“You should not eat bwead, you just ate ways” (you should not eat bread, you just ate rice), Yoongi’s hand stopped from putting the bread on his mouth as he heard a little voice spoke, then looked down on the source of such words while batting his eyes a lot of times. The little one, with his mouth and fingers covered with chocolate stains all over, grinned at him giggling at the baffled king. He then took another bite on his bread as he removed his gaze towards the elder but Yoongi seems too bewildered to move. Seokjin, on the other hand, has been dying from laughter due to a <em>murder</em> he just witnessed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Family is not only measured by blood, but also by the soul and heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, Yoongi-yah!” Seokjin enthusiastically greeted the king as he brought food on his dining table. His happiness from last night still radiates through the handsome face of the eunuch and his smile gives it all. He’s been greeting everyone he passes through as soon as he came out of his own house until he reached the king’s palace.</p><p>“Good morning, hyung.” Seokjin stopped from his tracks as he heard something familiar yet he’s never heard for years. His eyes can’t help but water a little and his heart swell with the greeting. It was the first time in three years that Yoongi responded to him. He can’t help but look at the king’s side who seems oblivious of his effect to the elder. </p><p>”Good mohning, ajusshi! (Good morning, ajusshi!) He was taken back to reality when a small voice erupted from the side of the king. <em>Of course, the chick would be with his mother hen.</em> He returned a smile to the kid and proceeded to set the table. Yoongi asked him again to join them for breakfast, which he immediately accepted. He brought three sets of meal as the king also reminded him of the little one who devours everything like a beast - Yoongi’s words, not his.</p><p>They ate silently with a little bickering between the kid and the king as Yoongi makes Joongki eat vegetables but the younger refuses. The little one zips his mouth tightly when Yoongi tries to give him the vegetables, then scoops a big portion of rice and puts in on his mouth when Yoongi is not looking. Seokjin can’t help but laugh again at the cuteness in front of him, and also seeing Yoongi surrender against this small opponent beside him. He gives a glare but gets only a chubby cheek smile from the latter.</p><p>They finished eating when another eunuch knocked at the door to inform Yoongi about the condition of the old man that came with Joongki a few weeks ago. His name is Oh Yano, Seokjin once told him when the palace physician who attends to him mentioned it, too. They talked in a place a little far from the kid to prevent him from hearing any triggering news that might affect him since he’s also close with the elder.</p><p>”Your majesty...” Yoongi nodded when he noticed that the servant was a little hesitant to continue what he’s about to tell him. “Oh Yano, he’s dying.” The king gulped at the sudden news and looked away only to see Joongki eating the mango slices that’s supposed to be his. He sighed then turned to the eunuch, “does he want anything? What’s the reason for you to come here if you’ll not inform me about his death?” He was back to being stern while talking to the servant which he might have forgotten while being with Seokjin and the kid.</p><p>The eunuch bowed his head from intimidation, “he said he wants to tell you something important. He requested to talk with you privately, Your Majesty.” He was a little confused as to what Oh Yano might need to tell him, but it must be really important for him to waste the lasts of his breathe in order to tell them to him. But also deep in his gut, he feels that something not good is coming up.</p><p>”Hyung, please look after Joongki while I’m gone”, he did not wait for Seokjin to answer and proceeded to the infirmary where the older stays ever since they came. He noticed how he became smaller than before, his arms thinner than those of Joongki’s. He also looked older, paler and even more sickly now. He coughs a little then closes his eyes to maybe rest a little.</p><p>”I heard that you want to talk to me”, he saw the elder’s body jump a little from his sudden speech but did not mind. He continued to walk inside the room until he reached the bed and sat on the chair near it. “What is it that you want me to know?” His expressionless face did not help in easing the nervousness that creeped on the other person’s nerves soon as he heard his voice.</p><p>”Your majesty,” his voice was low and scratchy, “thank you so much...” he managed to smile a little but Yoongi remained stern. “Please.. take care of my Hanseo and Jiseok”, his breathing becomes a little unstable from all the talking but tries to finish. “Joongki-yah, he’s so much like you... take care of him too.” He reached out a hand towards the king, Yoongi was a bit hesitant to hold him but gave in. He held the hand lightly but Yano gripped his tightly. “Don’t.. let anyone take... take him..” he coughed and Yoongi tapped his back to ease him. “Don’t give Joongki to anyone else, keep him with you.”</p><p>Yoongi’s really confused to what matter he must really be up to, but he continued to listen as it seems very important. “They will... take-” he coughs harder this time “Professor Wang, are you okay?” Yoongi can’t help but address him from what he’s used to calling him. The elder nodded and continued, “him, they w-will take h-him again... don’t let them.. please.” He really can’t take anything from his words, aside from the need to protect the children especially Joongki — which of course, he will do. “Ji-ji...” he caught a difficulty in breathing and took a deep breathe, but followed a cough. Yoongi tried to soothe him again and gave him water which seemed to help a little. His grip towards the king’s hand grew tighter, maybe from the difficulty or just to get Yoongi to focus more, then tried again to finish the sentence. “They will c-come so-...soon... Jieu-jieunie...” Yoongi’s full attention suddenly was towards the elder upon the mention of a familiar name. “What does this have to do with Jieun?” He then stood up and came nearer to Yano, “Jieun...did not.. not want...” his breathing became more labored, “appa...Jieun...appa”.</p><p>He came closer but was shocked by an arrow that flew directly to Yano’s neck. His blood splashed through Yoongi’s face as it shot right in front of him. He turned and caught a glimpse of a person hiding behind his garden, on one of the big trees then jumped to go towards the room and maybe check Yano’s condition. <em>He must have not noticed him as he’s covered by the slightly open door, where the arrow came across through. <br/></em></p><p>He hid behind the door and held a knife he found on the doctor’s table, waiting for the killer to come before attacking. Soon enough, a man with a covered face came inside and went near Yano’s body to see that he’s really dead. Yoongi took the chance to attack but the killer seems to be an expert that he was able to dodge and even fight back. He thinks that there must be other people with this person who took care of the guards as no one was coming to help him. </p><p>They battled with each other for a long time until Yoongi found a weak spot and was able to stab the vigilant, but he was not prepared for what’s next. Crouching, the man took a small knife from his boots and threw it towards the king which he thought he luckily dodged, not yet feeling the sting of the wound. A part of his hair was cut too which he immediately noticed. He was fast enough to take the other knife from the doctor’s equipments and threw it on the man which killed it instantly. </p><p>Ensuring that the killer is dead, he went near Professor Wang’s body but found him in a pool of blood indicating his death. That’s also when a drop of blood fell above his right eye that he noticed how he’s also wounded. There was a sting on the spaces below and above his eye as he tried to touch the source of blood. He was about to check it on the mirror on the infirmary when he heard a scream near his palace which made him run towards it.</p><p>Soon as he arrived, he saw Jungkook holding a sword filled with blood and five men lying on the ground lifeless. “Jungkook-ah, what happened?” He was still catching his breath but managed to take out the question as he looks at the five unfamiliar men which his brother just battled. “Hyung, there was an attack!”</p><p>”How many?”, he heaps large breathes as he’s trying to catch his breathe as well as absorb all the information he’s trying to process all at once. “There were less than twenty I think but they were all armed. Most were killed but three-“ Jungkook stopped talking soon as he faced his brother and saw his condition. “Hyung what happened to you?!”</p><p>Yoongi was a little taken aback by the reaction but Jungkook did not care. He took his arm and went inside the palace to mend his brother’s wound. They were about to go straight to the king’s room when Yoongi remembered Seokjin and Joongki. He took his hand from his brother and went to the dining hall instead to check their situation. He was near the entrance of the hall when he saw another pool of blood dripping on the floor which made him run. There, he saw Seokjin lying with blood coming from his head due to an injury, and no trace of Joongki can be found.</p><p>“Jungkook call the physician Seokjin hyung is in danger!”, never in his life has he screamed that loud. He tried to scan the area for any more danger but found the place free, and he also caught a glimpse of Joongki’s sandals as the only remaining thing from the child. He squatted beside Seokjin’s limp body and held his hand while waiting for Jungkook to come back. “Hyung...hold on. Okay? That’s an order, you understand?” His eyes became a little teary looking at the elder’s condition and from not hearing any kind of response. “You still want me to talk to you, right? Wake up then! I’ll talk to you now, come on.” His grip tightened as big drops start to fall from his eyes seeing his cheerful <em>hyung</em> pale, full of blood, and almost lifeless. </p><p>A group of physicians and servants came and tried to put first aid on Seokjin, then put him on a bed to carry him to the infirmary. He does not want to let go of his hyung’s hand but his brother and another doctor stopped him as he also has wounds that need to be cured. “Make sure hyung is safe Jungkook-ah, I can take care of myself.” He stiffly said as he marched towards his room, but Jungkook is worried that he’ll do nothing about himself so he followed him instead.</p><p>”Hyung I’ll follow Seokjin hyung only after I make sure that you’re cured, too.” </p><p>“Jungkook I said-”</p><p>”Hyung, please.” Yoongi sighed and sat on his chair then motioned the royal physician to mend his wounds. He never noticed anything but he got scratches on his back and feet, some slices on his arms, and wound on the face tracing a slit through his right eye. All of these were bandaged and properly treated as the prince would not leave as long as he’s not sure about his brother’s wellbeing. “Jungkook-ah what happened?”</p><p>Jungkook took a deep breathe before answering, “I was about to visit the dining hall this morning and join you for breakfast, I was on my way when I noticed something odd about the palace. There were no guards roaming around near the hall which is uncommon especially that you are there, so before going inside I asked my eunuch to check the surroundings as I went back to my room to get my sword. I was not feeling good about the surroundings hyung, which was actually a good thing since something bad really happened.”</p><p>”Where is...” Yoongi stopped midway from his question, “the kid Jungkook, where is Joongki?” Jungkook can’t hide the disappointment and fear in his eyes even though he tried to not show too much emotions in front of his hyung. “The kid...they took him.”</p><p>Yoongi felt a cold splash soon as he heard the news. This must also be the reason to Seokjin’s condition, he fought so Joongki will not be taken away but was not able to fight enough to defend the kid, even himself. Yoongi can’t help but close his eyes and hold his head as he can’t take it anymore, it aches from all that’s happened today and he can’t figure out how to process them all. This is all too much, must be worse than three years ago.</p><p>“Do you have a clue about the men who came? All of the one’s I’ve encountered were unfamiliar.” Yoongi’s brows creased but went straight as it ached a little due to his eye wound. <em>Seokjin would have joked about me having two eyebrows now because I can’t frown anymore.</em> Yoongi sighed again. “The one’s I’ve fought with were unfamiliar, too. But one guard told me that he noticed someone who used to work in the palace before. Your palace specifically.” Jungkook was very careful in remembering the story that was told to him earlier by a palace guard that’s positioned near the back of the palace.</p><p>”He said ‘I saw Namjoon, I know it’s Namjoon’” Yoongi stood up from a sudden recall of the name. He remembered Jieun once mentioned the guy to be her brother, which he said to be a lie. <em>He felt indifferent with the guy, okay? “</em>Who is this guard? Take him to me.” Jungkook looked at another guard signalling him to find the man he’s been asked to bring to the king, which he followed soon after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being a part of the royal family does not only correspond to being wealthy and powerful, but also to having the most responsibilities anyone can offer from the day you were born until the last time of your breath.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw// depression, suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi confirmed Namjoon’s appearance in the palace through the guard who is said to have worked on Yoongi’s former palace as a prince, same as Namjoon. He saw the man take Joongki from Seokjin then another one from the attackers beat his head which caused the trauma. Yoongi’s fist is almost white from clenching it, trying his best to suppress his wrath towards the attack and the tragedy that it caused. He lost some of his men, a man was killed under his care, a lot were injured including Seokjin, and the worst, Joongki is missing. He can’t help but sigh from all the stress he’s feeling and all the other emotions he tries to keep from showing to his people.</p><p>”General Jung”, he called one of his youngest generals, “I want you to arrange a manhunt for Kim Namjoon and his men, bring the strongest and most skilled soldiers with you for this will be a tough fight. Tell the cooks and maids to prepare everything you need as ordered by the king.” He looked straight to his eyes to show his seriousness which is given back by the general. He may be a gentle person but Yoongi knows how much capable Jung Hoseok is when it comes to leading his men, and how scary he can get just to defend his people. This is also the reason why he became a general at such young age, one of the king’s most trusted.</p><p>”I’ll start the planning now, Your Majesty. I will update you once I have collected my men and secured all our needs for battle and traveling. We’ll leave as soon as we can.” Yoongi nodded and dismissed him after. Jungkook was left watching his brother massage his temple as he’s still feeling the burden of what’s happened earlier. He went near him and sat across the table. “Hyungnim, I want to come with them.”</p><p>Yoongi’s head raised sharply after hearing his brother’s statement. “No Jungkook-ah.” He stated firmly leaving not even a second for the younger to continue. “You know I won’t let you deal with <em>them</em> again especially after what happened years ago. You shouldn’t have fought with anyone even earlier, no one knows what could’ve happened!” His voice starts to rise from all the emotions trying to mess up with him, pacing back and forth in front of his younger brother. Jungkook was a bit shocked with him raising his voice, realizing what he said might have triggered something to his brother. “H-hyung, I’m sorry.”</p><p>With a small voice, “I can’t risk losing someone again Jungkook-ah, especially you.” Yoongi stopped his pace to face his brother but kept his head down, airing more emotions than what he’s supposed to. “I can loose Seokjin hyung anytime now, I don’t think I can even take the thought of you going out and prey yourself against the enemy anymore.” He gulped. “They’ve taken almost everything already... you’re the only one left and I’ll do anything in my will just to protect you.” Pause. “Please d-don’t give them even the slightest chance to get you from me too.” </p><p>Tears were streaming down his face but he just doesn’t care anymore. He kept his head down longer but the tears are visible as large drops leave his eyes one after another. Jungkook realized what’s happening so he took a step closer to him and without saying anything, he hugged his brother tight.</p><p>“Hyung it’s not your fault, stop blaming yourself for everything that’s happened in the past ‘til now.” Yoongi seems to not hear anything as he doesn’t give any reaction. “We were attacked that day, also outnumbered. Even if you chose to come with us Appa might still have died because we can’t fight them all, it was all planned hyung.” Jungkook broke the hug and held his brother’s shoulders to assure that he’s listening.</p><p>“And Eomma chose to die, it’s not because you didn’t took care of her well. She got depressed by Appa’s death and chose to not take care of herself anymore. You did your part hyung, you were never lacking.” His eyes become a little teary too from reminiscing some experiences of the past three years that all of them wants to forget too, if only it was that easy.</p><p>”Seokjin hyung... Seokjin hyung will live. I know him, he’s tough. And it’s not your fault to what happened to him, it was all the attacker to blame.” Yoongi shook his head as he still can’t take everything that’s happened and what Jungkook has to say. He just can’t process them...he can’t believe them.</p><p>”And Jieun—”</p><p>”Stop.” He removed Jungkook’s grip from his shoulders and turned his back on him, taking steps toward his bed.</p><p>“But hyung, listen—”</p><p>”I said<em> enough</em>, Jungkook. Leave now, I’ll try to get some rest.” He started arranging his pillows and held his blanket to hint his desire to rest. “Okay, hyung. I’ll go to my room then. I will not go with Hoseok and his men anymore.” Yoongi nodded and Jungkook left his room silently. He proceeded to lying down as he really felt exhausted with everything that occurred, maybe a little nap won’t hurt.</p><p>Once he closes his eyes, an image of a woman bringing dishes to his room appears then proceeds to hugging him as he smiles from the affection. The hugs then turns to kisses and proceeds to more <em>things</em>. They were happy together in his imagination, must be a good dream he’s having contrast to him feeling stressed before sleeping. As he falls into deep slumber, a smile formed from his lips but a single teardrop also flows on the side of his eye as the dream of being together with the woman continues to play in his head.</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Seven months already passed, and the war is still ongoing. Yoongi never expected a war to happen while he’s still dealing with another set of enemies. Another kingdom attacked them a month after Joongki was taken and Seokjin’s life was endangered, so Hoseok and his men were forced to come back and take the lead for another battle. They were not a failure anyways, finding some leads through the one’s they fought with and won against, they were able to identify some details regarding the enemy. Someone who might also be behind this war they’re facing for quite some time already. </p><p>Sitting on his throne, Yoongi listens to the proposal of his two generals regarding the planned attack against the kingdom in Hanseong. They were the ones who attacked them months ago and declared war against his kingdom. He really never expected them to attack but they were already prepared for anything like this as he had his men trained and their security tight ever since the death of his father and he became king. The one time when people were able to attack them is still a mystery tho.</p><p>The plan is very organized and well-thought, much to his content. <em>Maybe three more attacks and they’ll surrender against us. </em>He knew they are at an advantage, so another mystery is why the other kingdom attacked them. He tried to negotiate but the king won’t talk to him, so he just tries his best to fight with his men every time a battle ensues. They also try their best to finish the war as soon as possible by planning well to avoid more casualties.</p><p>They were almost finished planning when a group of soldiers came with a bunch of captives tied together by the hands. They walked together to avoid pulling one another, while the soldiers guard them to prevent anyone from escaping. “Your Majesty, these people were found on a boat sailing towards our port. We caught them as one has gun powder in his things which may be smuggled to use for weapons. As of now we can’t confirm his identity if he’s an enemy or not but we captured everyone to make sure. Will they be all on the death row too?”</p><p>The soldier finished for a while but Yoongi doesn’t utter a word. His face was void of any expression but his eyes seem to tell something else. “Your Majesty?” This brought him back to his senses and tried to cough away the awkwardness. He sighed before speaking “Take them all to the cells, ask them the proper questions and I’ll decide later what to do with them.” The soldier bowed to him before ordering his other soldier to do what the king has ordered.</p><p>The prisoners were being transported to the cells but Yoongi seems to can’t take his eyes off someone from the group. He must be hallucinating or too stressed that’s why he’s seeing things. But the person from his imagination also looked at him, and he just knew for a second that another war would rise soon. </p><p>
  <em>One between himself and all the things he tried to bury deep down somewhere for the past almost four years. And unlike the battle between the kingdoms, he doesn’t have the upper hand on this one. </em>
</p><p>Just, <em>what is she doing here?</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>